


Then there's us | Hyunsung | Hyunjin x Jisung| stray kids

by Peterhan1400



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, HYUNSUNG, M/M, Romance, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 23:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 42,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peterhan1400/pseuds/Peterhan1400
Summary: "I'm scared as hell to want you but here I am- wanting you anyway" -H.J.SJisung had always been the one kid sitting silently at the corner, rumoured say he used to be cheerful but now people could rarely see a smile on his face and he himself wished to let it stay like that. His plan wasn't quite going the way he wanted it to be when Hwang Hyunjin transferred to his school, opening old wounds and unveiling his hidden insecurities but then also had patched up his cuts, replacing his little to not so hidden insecurities with something much beautiful." I think I like you too... "
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

The sun was up high, clouds were scattered everywhere while the colour of blue painted the sky like a canvas. It was a normal and happy morning yet a sigh of tiredness could be heard early of the day.

"I told her I didn't want to" in front of the school gate was a good looking guy with a beauty mark under his eyes. With his slander fingers, he pushed his hair back and licked his chapped lips before pushing the gate. He looked around and wondered if he had arrived earlier than the others.

With the wind blowing towards him, he shivered and and walked towards the school building. It wasn't his plan to come to this school. He didn't want to but his mother insisted and as filial son, he just couldn't bear to say no the lady who had held him since he was a newborn. "Good morning, I'm Hwang Hyunjin I just arrived a few days ago because my mother got a new job here" he rehearsed as he walked along the empty corridor. Just a few days ago, he had already went to the school and walked around. So, he knew where his class should be. "Good morning,----" he kept whispering the same words under his breath as if it was a mantra and finally arrived in front of the classroom that was located at the furthest place inside the building.

When he finally arrived in front of the classroom, he looked up to look at the class number. It was indeed his new class.

Click, he twisted the door knob and the sound of the door opening erupted inside the classroom, creak

Once he entered the classroom, it was empty. He sighed. He was nervous for nothing. He didn't want to be bothered early in the morning. It wasn't a bad idea that he came early or else he will be the center of attention for coming late on his first day.

He looked around and found a seat by the window. As cliché as it could be, he enjoyed looking out the window and the point that he will have less seat mate made it even better. He walked towards the seat and sat down. He didn't want to be the furthest back since he wouldn't be able to hear what the teacher teach but he also didn't want to be at the middle since he would be at the center again. So, he sat at the front row. He placed his bag and rested his elbow on the desk.

He placed his chin on his palm and shut his eyes, as he let sun showered him through the curtain.

Click. He didn't realized that there was another presence accompanying him. Creak.

Step,"this is not your seat" he immediately opened his eyes, perplexed by the voice he heard. He turned his head around and looked up. He widened his eyes and slightly gapped his mouth. "Wah..." He whispered unconsciously. The other didn't heard him and continued telling Hyunjin. "This is my seat"

Hyunjin blinked a few times before he stood up. "Right, sorry" he took his bag and placed it at the seat beside the other student. "That's someone's seat too" Hyunjin sighed. "What about this one?" He asked.

"I don't know" The new guy answered coldly and Hyunjin felt disheartened. 'Am I annoying?' he thought while observing his classmate who seemed to be not interested of his presence. His eyes slowly went down to the name tag on the student's chest. 'Han Jisung'.

A smile made it way to his lips when he found out the squirrel like guy's name.

"I don't know but...I think it would be fine to sit here" Jisung said as he tapped the desk behind him, not looking at Hyunjin's face. Hyunjin nodded and smiled at Jisung. He wondered if Jisung was shy or was he just a quiet person.  
\---

"Where are you from?" Hyunjin held his tongue. He had been asked that ever since classmates saw him. "I'm from Seoul" he said for who knows how many time already. "Cool! Then--" although his classmates tried to attract his attention, he was only fully paying attention to Jisung who was sitting quietly while reading a book.

Ring!!

When the bell rang, nobody bothered to go out although it was already lunch time. The one getting out was only some students who didn't care about him and Jisung who was fast on his feet. " excuse me! " Hyunjin said as he stood up and escaped his classmates that was circling him.

"Wait!" He yelled at Jisung, not minding that students were looking at him with judging eyes. "Ji-" he stopped himself from calling the guy's name when he saw Jisung bumped into someone. Jisung knitted his eyebrows. Rather than 'bumped into' it was more like he deliberately walked towards the other guy. 

The other person frowned but didn't dare to say anything. Jisung didn't say any words either. He merely stared at the other guy and scoffed before walking away. "Jisung!!!" Someone yelled before locking Jisung's head around his arm.

Hyunjin clenched his hand. "Who the hell is that guy?" He said when someone asked him. "Which guy? That guy or that guy?" Hyunjin flinched and turned around to be greeted by a warm and friendly looking guy. He was wearing the full uniform like an exemplary student and he was smiling subtly. Hyunjin bowed at him as he recognized him as an upperclassman.

"You're the new student,right?" Hyunjin nodded."Hyunjin was it?" The upperclassman asked whilst tilting his head. He offered his hand and smiled again. "I'm Lee Minho. I'm one year older than you"

"The principal asked me to show you around. Are you going to the cafeteria?" The principal did say that someone would show him around but he was still quite surprised since Minho was very friendly and gentle. He had never meet anybody like this before. There wasn't any dangerous vibe around him at all but he still put on full guard. After all, his mother taught him that even the calmest river could be filled with dangerous creatures.

"Let's go then. I also haven't eaten yet" Minho said once Hyunjin nodded. He obediently followed Minho but although he was trying to not stand out, it was a hard thing to do when he was a new student and very good looking with a hint of extraordinary charm.

Although he had agreed to go with Minho, his head still turned around to look at Jisung who had had disappeared from his previous position. "What's wrong?" Minho asked.

Hyunjin shook his head. "Nothing, just thought I saw someone familiar" Minho raised his eyebrow. "Then is it really someone you know?"

Hyunjin shook his head. "I saw it wrong"


	2. 2

"It seem like you're still not used to the school" Minho said to the taller guy who had been bumping into people as he walked. It had been 2 weeks since he attended the school but the only person he knew was Minho and another kid who he met a few days ago.

"No, I'm just looking fo--" he almost busted out what he was doing. He quickly nodded to cover it up. "Yeah, it's hard to walk around without bumping into people" he faked a laugh and they continued walking down the hallway before both went to their own respective classes. "Hey" Hyunjin said to the guy who was sitting beside his chair. "Do you know where that guy is?" His seatmate raised an eyebrow. "What guy?"

"Never mind" Hyunjin said while sighing before sitting on his seat. _People_ _must_ _think_ _I'm_ _weird__...__I'm_ _not_ _even_ _close_ _with_ _him__. _Yet, he was searching for the other guy after messing with him in this past 2 weeks.

'Messing with'? That word should be insufficient to what he had done. It should be harassing Jisung. On the first day he came, he had stole Jisung's book that was supposed to be sent to the teacher and returned it shamelessly at the end of the day. "I borrowed it for revision" and left without saying anything.

on the second day, he was supposed to hand out some question paper to his classmates and took the extra papers for himself. He didn't even give one to Jisung. "I must have forgotten" he simply said to the teacher and Jisung.

On the third day, he spilled milk on Jisung's track suit. "Sorry, I wasn't walking straight" He thought Jisumg wouldn't wear the track suit during PE but he did. The smell of milk was too pungent that the PE teacher had to shoo him away. "Change into your school uniform" and he was excused to sit at the corner of the gym while some kids laughed at his state.

On the fourth day, he had walked out from the student council room without looking and hit Jisung's face who was reaching his hand towards the door knob. "I really wasn't looking!" Hyunjin had said as he crouched down and saw Jisung's bloody nose. "You're bleeding!" Hyunjin said as he handed a tissue. "Let's go to the infirmary", Jisung shook his head. " I'm fine"

"You're not" Hyunjin said as he placed one hand on Jisung's nape and one behind his knees. Jisung widened his eyes once Hyunjin lifted him and carried him to the infirmary while running. "I'm fine"

"You're not" Hyunjin said,Jisung covering his face to hide himself from being embarrassed. How dare he carried a grown man like a bride? And Jisung went through a hell like weeks.

*

"Stand up" Hyunjin pushed himself up once the class representative commanded them. "Bow" he bowed to the teacher and sat down, his focus back to the vacant seat in front of him. "Jisung is still absent?" The teacher said while frowning. "Did anybody hear anything from him?"

Hyunjin was anticipating. He wanted to know whether someone knew where he was. To his dismay, nobody raised their hand. The teacher sighed again. "He didn't even give me any letter about his absence. I couldn't even contact his parents" the teacher mumbled as he went through the student list. For 6 consecutive days, Jisung had been absent. Just another day and it would've been a week.

He raised his head and stared at the students. "Any of you can go to his house today to check him out?" Everybody was avoiding the teacher's eyes. Hyunjin frowned. He was disappointed. Weren't they classmates? Why none of them knew where he was nor why none of them wanted to see him? But Hyunjin was also his classmates yet he didn't know where he was.

Right, just because they were classmates didn't mean that they were friend but didn't Jisung have any friend at all? "Fine, none of you want to go and see him" the teacher continued. "I will go after scho-" Hyunjin quickly cut the teacher's words off. "Let me go and check on him!"

The teacher raised an eyebrow. The least person he would expected to go and see Jisung was Hyunjin. After all, he was just a transfer student. _'__Since_ _when_ _did_ _Hyunjin __befriended_ _Jisung_? _But_ _I_ _did_ _see_ _him_ _around_ _Jisung_ _a_ _couple_ _of__ time'_ The teacher thought while smiling at Hyunjin. "All right, then"

"Come to my room at recess. I will give you the address later." Hyunjin nodded and the class continued as how it should be.  
*

"What's that?" Minho asked as he took a peek at the piece of paper Hyunjin was holding. Hyunjin turned his head to look at Minho who was tiptoeing just to get a better look of the paper. "The teacher asked me to go and meet one of my classmates because he had been absent for a week"

"A week? Something must had happened" Minho said as he retreated and nodded his head in understatement. "What happened? To who? In a week?" A shorter guy said as he approached both Hyunjin and Minho. "Oh, Chan hyung!" Minho said while smiling. Chan was the other person Hyunjin met by accident. He was a friendly senior who had many friends— the popular guy it seemed.

"It's nothing" Hyunjin said before pulling the paper away and shoving it into his pocket. "Did I saw it right just now?" Chan said while widening his eyes. "Wasn't that Jisung's address?"

"How did you know?" Hyunjin asked, curious how Chan knew where his house was. Chan scratched the back of his head and dryly smiled. "We used to be friends and I hung out a lot at his home with Changbin." that was a shocking news for Hyunjin because they seemed to not get along at all whenever they met by accident "You could say I did something terrible in the past and he did something to me too" Chan confessed.

"So, Jisung is not a cold person you see and he used to be a cheerful guy" Hyunjin wondered if Jisung really was not a cold person as Chan said but again Jisung also didn't seem to be a person that would treat others coldly. A person is not always cold from the beginning, there must be stories behind it. Suddenly Hyunjin felt bad and ashamed of his behavior towards Jisung. He had wanted to see Jisung at least make one different expression other than his unreadable pokr face. '_I'm_ _so_ _childish'__._

"Hey, are you alright?" Chan said once he saw Hyunjin's distorted face. Hyunjin widened his eyes at the realization that he was showing too much emotion. His discomforted expression was quickly replaced by the so ever friendly smile he had always had for the entire of his life. "I just had a sudden stomach ache. I haven't eaten yet."

"What did you do at lunch?" Chan asked since he was at the library doing his chemist homework that he forgot to do the night before. Hyunjin tilted his head and bluntly answered. "Eat of course" chan snorted. He was talking like he didn't eat for the whole day. Upon seeing Chan's reaction, Hyunjin laughed.

He patted Chan's shoulder. "Aren't you going to your study group after this, hyung? You should hurry up" Hyunjin advised. "If you're smart enough, you won't need that study group anymore just like me" Hyunjin said while hitting his chest proudly. Chan slapped Hyunjin's face with his forever hated chemistry book. "So, what about the address?"Chan asked as if he didn't just slapped Hyunjin's face.

The younger rubbed his nose which had started reddening from the slap. He looked at Chan and scoffed. "Not telling you" Hyunjin smirked as if he had won something just because he managed to annoy Chan. "You know what? I'm leaving now" chan said when he saw the members of his study group. He didn't look back at Hyunjin who was waving at him, afraid that he will throw his book to his junior again.

As soon as chan disappeared, the smile on Hyunjin's face flattered away. He looked down and stared at the piece of paper he had in his hand. "...." He said something inaudible to the ears of others before walking from the school.

"Is he avoiding me because he felt guilty?"


	3. 3

Hyunjin's POV

It's been a week since I last interact with Jisung and he had been absent all this time. The day before he went missing was a weird day. He had been vey silent and he was avoiding me.Well, he had always been a quiet person...not that I know him that well. He used to glare at me whenever I bothered him but he didn't do anything at all. It was just too peaceful. It was a good thing and I don't have any problem with it. Sometime when our gaze met he will turned away and when we accidentally met he will run away....that's the problem.

During his absence, a few girls asked me out. Felix and Changbin from the rap club became my friend.From what I knew one of them, Felix was Australian but both of them had no problem getting along with other students despite Changbin's slightly intimidating look.Even the teachers love them. There's this rumours going around that they're a pair. At least, that's what I heard from some girls.

Weirdly, they seemed to love the idea of those two being together. They're quite similar to my cousin. She had these weird posters in her room of two guys hugging each other.

Surprisingly I even got to know Jisung's friend and here I thought he didn't have any friend. Jeongin and Seungmin. They seemed intimidating at first but they're really friendly. Especially, Jeongin when he didn't smile he really scared me sometimes. Seungmin always had this habit of staring at Jeongin. I heard they were friend in elementary school and Woojin? He acted like a father. Not the manly father but the father who's always worried about everything.

They said Jisung had been very quiet around them but they don't know the reason.  
\----  
Third person p.o.v

Hyunjin was having a good time teasing Jisung but on the other hand the squirrel like boy was having a hard time distancing himself from the others. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He just had been engrossed with many thing and he was stressed. He didn't want others to know it. Especially his two friends who were to innocent for their own good.

What's more was he didn't know why Hyunjin did all of that to him. He had been thinking and slowly it's killing him. He wanted to ask Hyunjin but every time he tried to close the gap between them...he ran away like a cowards. He too wanted to punch Hyunjin's head for always bothering him. It's annoying.

For some reason after these weeks Hyunjin kept on bothering him. That alone just triggered Jisung's anger but he kept quiet. _Just_ _what_ _the_ _hell_ _does_ _that_ _transfer_ _student_ _want_ _from_ _me__?_ He just want to rest but what he saw at home wasn't helping. His parents were smiling indifferently at him but smiling sweetly to his little brother who was only two years apart from him.

"You come home early."His 'mother' said as he climbed the stairs towards his room.

"..."

"Come down and eat dinner later" Jisung ignored his father's second wife's word and continued marching towards his room.   
*  
Jisung's p.o.v

When I changed into my usual outfit I went downstairs and I saw food had been arranged neatly on the dining table but this time it was different. The food seemed so grand as if we were having a buffet or food fiesta.

"Why is there so many food?"I asked to my father as I sat down. I might never talk to aunt but I still talk to my father. I would never dare trying to create a conversation with his wife. It's not that I hate her. I just cannot accept her.

"Your brother won the concour. Isn't it great? Maybe you could learn piano with Minsoo for fun!" Aunty told me. To put it simply, my half brother, Minsoo won another piano competition. Well, he's a genius. I can't deny that.

"Ouh..congratulation" I smiled at him. Even if I couldn't accept him nor his mother. We still share the same blood.

"So, how had school been treating you?" My father asked but I shrugged my shoulder...I didn't want to answer him truthfully. "Its been normal" I never show them my report card nor my test paper. I merely say that I'm doing fine. I don't know why but maybe I wanted to frustrate my father since I know he wanted his sons to do their best in everything. I refused to be another Minsoo who excel in everything. I, honestly...pitied Minsoo. He couldn't really do what he wanted to do.

"If you have any problem at school...just tell us, alright?" Aunty said as she grabbed my hand. I smiled dryly before pulling my hand, placing them under the table. I stared at my watch and excused myself. "I have to go somewhere" I said as I grabbed my coat and walked towards the door.

"Alright, tell your mother to eat properly" aunty told me as I stopped at my track. So, she knew where I had been going to every night? "Thanks for the reminder." I said as I put on the shoes that my mother had bought for me last Christmas.  
*  
"Oh? Hi, Jisung. Are you here for your mother?", A staff said as I marched towards the nurse counter. I smiled and nodded as I lifted a plastic in my right hand. " I bring her dinner"

"How happy would your mother feel? Having such a caring and thoughtful son" The middle aged man said as he turned around and called out another nurse with his Busan accent "Did you see Jihyun?".

" Jihyun? She just finished taking blood from patient Do Jae. She will be here soon. Why?" She answered with the same Busan accent. I just observed them. I had already known that they're both from Busan and was happily married. "There she is" The lady nurse said as I turned around and saw my mother laughing with Uncle Seo, a science officer that had been friendly with my mother for the past few years. I knew that he saw my mother as more than a friend but I let that go since I didn't see any dark intention in his eyes.

I glared at Uncle Seo as they walked towards the counter. "Jisung?" Uncle Seo was the first one to notice me before my mother turned her head towards me and smiled brightly. "Son" she said as she hugged me. "I bring you food" I said while handing the plastic to her.

"I know you're not eating well lately" Uncle Seo bobbed his head in agreement. "She is even worse than the doctors...she didn't sleep a wink nor did she eat. Whenever I ask her to eat with me she always refuse me and work. I never see her eat. She had rather work than eat"

"She ate with me everytime though?" The nurse lady said, creating an awkward situation before both me and my mother laughed. "What about you eat with my mother, uncle? I bring a lot of food"

"You eat with us too" My mother said as she linked our hand and dragged me to the cafeteria with uncle Seo. "Who said you can come along?",My mother teased as I laughed along. This hospital felt more like a home than my own home. The pungent smell of medicine didn't bother me at all. I loved it there.


	4. 4

Inside the noisy class, none of the students paid attention to the squirrel like guy who was sitting quietly in his seat. None of them bothered to ask him why he was absent and it seemed like he didn't want anybody to ask him either. He had both of his earphones plugged in his ears. Just what kind of song was he listening to? Why was he always alone? Nobody wanted to know that....perhaps but someone was actually staring at him rather intensely. 

Hyunjin who was sitting behind Jisung just stared at him. He couldn't help but stare. He wondered if this was the same person he saw yesterday. Talking about yesterday, he wasn't able to meet Jisung but he did meet Jisung's mother. She looked exactly like Jisung but a female version of him. Hyunjin would not lie about this. Jisung's mother was a real stunner and it runs through the blood. If not, where would Jisung get such a good looking face from? What? Even Hyunjin admit that Jisung was good looking.

Albeit not meeting with Jisung, he did saw Jisung. When Jisung's mother told him that Jisung wasn't home, he was a tidbit relieved since he was socially awkward with people who don't talk much although he did bothered Jisung a lot. He was walking back home when he heard the kids in the neighbourhood laughing. Hyunjin didn't have much interest about them. He knew that there was a playground just ahead of him since he used to live in this neighbourhood. As a child, he often went to the playground. 

_Thud_

Hyunjin stared down at his feet and saw a rubber ball. He picked the ball up and stared ahead where he saw a kid estimated at the age of 5 to 6 running towards him. He frowned. Such a small kid but his parents weren't with him. "Big brother! That's mine!" He said while reaching his hands upwards. He made a cute gesture that was able to grab anyone's heart. Hyunjin smiled and patted the kid's head. "Here" he said.

"Thank you" the kid was really well mannered for a 5 years old. "Kid, where is your mom?" Hyunjin asked while crouching down. The kid blinked a few times before saying. "Mom is not here anymore" hyunjin felt like he had asked a sensitive question but he stopped himself from feeling guilty when the kid continued "mom is at the market...there's a big sale...is what dad said" 

"Then did you come with your dad?" The kid shook his head. "Dad had to go back to work...the big boss called him!" The kid emphasized by spreading his arms to show how big this big boss was. "Then with whom did you come with?" 

The kid pointed at the playground ahead of them. "With big brother squirrel!" Hyunjin raised an eyebrow. Squirrel? "I always come with big brother squirrel because he is kind! He always bring us to play at the playground! Or tell stories! He is a cool big brother!"

"Say, are you a cool big brother too?" The kid asked with shining eyes filled with admiration. Hyunjin dryly laughed. "Yeah, I'm a cool big brother too... I think." Hyunjin said when the kid suddenly grabbed his hand and dragged him to the playground. "Then, you should meet with big brother squirrel! Cool brothers should hangout with each other!" He said when they arrived a few feet's in front of the playground. 

What he saw a the playground wasn't surprising, it was the usual kids people would see at the playground but what he didn't expect was none of the kids there brought their parents and what surprised him more was that the one accompanying them and the one called big brother squirrel was the guy who sat in front of him in the class. "Big brother squir-" hyunjin immediately covered the boy's mouth. " hey, is that your mom? " hyunjin said when he saw a lady in her 30's carrying a shopping bag. Since the lady was also holding other plastics, he guessed that she was back from the market. The kid smiled and nodded before running to his mother. 

After the kid and his mother walked away, he gazed back at the figure sitting on the slide. Hyunjin felt something warm inside him when he saw the always stern face guy smiling and laughing to those kids. _Oh__...__so__, __even_ _he_ _can_ _even_ _make_ _that_ _kind_ _of_ _expression__. _Hyunjin thought as he unconsciously smiled at Jisung. That made him wanted to tease Jisung again. "I wonder if he would make any other expression"

He widened his eyes once he realized that he was smiling at the raven haired guy. He quickly fixed his bag on his shoulders and walked away, not turning back even once, afraid that he would unconsciously smile again. He shook his head a couple of time. _How_ _stupid__..._he thought.   
\--  
Hyunjin didn't know whether Jisung came to school again because of him or not but considering that he didn't even see Jisung face to face, it couldn't be because of him. 

Instead of that, he was more curious as to why Jisung didn't come to school. He leaned his chin against his palm and stared at Jisung again. It had been a habit to stare at Jisung whenever he had the time and the others didn't seem to notice it and hopefully Jisung wouldn't. If not, Jisung would be very terrified knowing that a psychopath was staring at him so intensely. 

_Clatter_

Hyunjin lifted his head from his palm when he saw Jisung standing up from his seat. He stared at Jisung as the raven haired guy walked away from the class. Hyunjin stared at the clock hanging just above the whiteboard and frowned. It was 6:36 in the morning and the first period start at 6:40. _Did_ _I_ _stare_ _too_ _much__? _Hyunjin asked himself, wondering if he was the cause of Jisung sudden leave. He shook his head. He was over thinking about it. 

"Hyunjin! See my cat just gave birth!" Hyunjin raised an eyebrow when the girl sitting beside him tapped his shoulder and shoved her phone towards his face. Hyunjin took the phone and smiled. "They're cute" 

"So, you like cats too!?" The girl asked and Hyunjin nodded. "Yeah, they're cute" he said again as he stared at Jisung's seat. However, his words merely sounded nicer than what he really wanted to say. _Would_ _she_ _be_ _terrified__ if __I_ _tell_ _her_ _to_ _scram__?_

  
"What about you show it to Minho hyung? He likes cats too"


	5. 5

Jisung's POV

Just a few days ago, I heard the news of a new student transferring to our school. I wasn't one to listen to gossips but I heard from some students that the transfer guy was a bully that's why he transferred here. At first, I also believed in the stupid rumour because if not, why would he transfer in the middle of the semester?

Adapting to new environment is not that easy after all unless you're a social butterfly or good at studying.

However, you can hardly find someone who's both. I was ashamed that I believed the stupid rumour because as soon as the transfer student came, the rumour subsided. Those who dared to spread the rumour from last time shut their mouth. Just when I thought he was just another normal transfer student, he proved me wrong. I knew who he was. I remembered quite well that he went to the same middle school as me and had transfered because of a fight. He wasn't a delinquent.

I remembered very well that he was a good kid who always study. He did find fights here and there but that was because others bothered him. So, here I was wondering why the hell was he bothering me for? I had never even interacted with him. Whenever he fought in the past, I would just stare at him in disdain. I don't really like fights that's why.

I acted as if I didn't know him but he wouldn't leave me alone. He was sitting behind of me and I could feel his gaze, staring so intensely at me. I didn't want to turn around, afraid I will meet his gaze and be bothered by him.

I thought I would be able to go through this year peacefully but I was never able to be free from a hell like life. Although seeing Hyunjin's face gave me a little feeling of relieved it came with a lump of regret and discomfort. Why regret you wonder? Probably because I never say anything when he was caught in a fight that wasn't his fault when I always see what happened from the beggining to the end.

For days, he kept bothering me to the point I don't remember my own problem.

_Slam_ _!_

Like always, during recess, I would slip away from the crowd. I would try to run as fast as I could before they can catch me but I was always one step to late. As soon as I walked out from the school building, I was held by my collar and was dragged to the field and all the way to the football team's changing room. Some times, I wondered why did I even try?

Once my back hit the locker in that room, I shut my eyes and hissed in pain.I opened my eyes and that's when I thought _I_ _really_ _messed_ _up__. _

"You dare to run away from us?" One of them said calmly unlike his real temper. "You think you can escape?" Of course,not but I still wanted to. I don't want to be part of this anymore. For three years...three years! They had been doing this to me for three years! Just why can't they leave me?

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked while biting my lips, fighting against my own anger that was about to take me over. One of them laughed. "You ask why? Are you an idiot"

"Because you're a betrayer of a friend" friend? Right, we all used to be friends but I don't know about betraying. I didn't do anything to them. They were just idiots who couldn't accept that I was better than them. "Is that really what it is?" I asked, sounding bored when they suddenly laughed. "Of course not. We never consider you as one of us anyway"

"So, just quietly obey us or do you want to be with that transfer kid instead. So, is the rumour true? That he almost got send to a juvana?" I widened my eyes. Just how did the rumour escalated to that? "So, what? You want to make him your little friend too? So you could be a group of losers." my eyes started reddening before I punched Seojun's face. He talked too much. I just wanted to punch his face. His face was already broken to begin with...he didn't have anything to lose.

The other two just laughed at Seojun. "You got punched by a wimp" I stared at him in disgust before I walked out from the changing room. It had always been like that. The acting tough and me punching them in the end. Quite dumb.

"You think I would let you go?!" Seojun said as he stood up and directed the other two to chase me. "Get him, you stupid guy!" I shrugged. "You think I would stay still?"

I said before I ran away. I ran into the school building and ignored the other students as I ran in between them. I stopped running and blended with them. Once the other two ran passed me ,I turned my head to see who I had grabbed to save my sorry ass. "Chan hyung..." I said before I let go of him and smiled.

"Jisung" he said before I nodded and walked away. Well, that was kind of awkward. Chan used to be a close friend of mine. He had a cousin who was my friend and she asked Chan to take a good care of me and I treated him like my own brother. For some reason, he refused to talk to me for quite some time and I just let him be. Maybe he felt like I controlled him too much.

He probably didn't like me. "What was that about?" I head another voice and I recognize Hyunjin's voice. I turned around and met his gaze before I glared at him. I turned my head to the front and saw those two stupid guys being scolded by the PE teacher for running in the corridor.

I greeted the teacher as he stared pitifully at me. He must had still remember about the milk incident during PE. That reminded me, maybe I should pour milk on that kid's book to let him know that he should just leave me alone.


	6. 6

Jisung's POV

That day, I didn't come back to the class. I didn't feel like going to the class, so, I went to building D where there's usually no teachers around. The teachers seemed to not care about that place for some reason. Behind the building was a basketball court and there was a spectators bench there. I lay my back against the bench seat and placed my head on my hands as I stared at the sky. I took out my phone and earphone before playing a song on my phone.

I had been into music reasonly. I still didn't know what I wanted to pursue but if luck was with me...I would like to study music. Either it be a music producer or a singer I don't really care. I just like music. I don't think my parents would mind since Minsoo played piano. That's music too.

Maybe this was why I was happy? I tried talking to my parents yesterday and they seemed to be fine with it.

_Ring_ _!!_

I opened my eyes when I heard the bell rang. I pushed myself up and tidied myself before walking away from the bench.

All student had already left and it was only me there but when I walked to my class, I couldn't find my bag anywhere. _Did_ _someone_ _took_ _it__..._I thought as I walked to my desk, refusing to stop searching for it.

_Sigh_

It really was not there. I gave up and went home but that night, I was attacked by a cold. Must be because I slept at building D. It wasn't a good idea to sleep at an open space. My mother who was always kind to me patted my head and told me not to worry about school. So, I slept but I didn't get any better. Sleeping merely made me more tired and sicker.

Why I was at my mother's place? Well, mostly I stay at her place and sometimes return to my father's place. I can come and go as I please. When they divorced, it was my father who won the case and he was my legal guardian. I was grateful enough he didn't held me from meeting my mother.

I cried and never did I stop crying when I remembered the day my family broke apart. Neither of my parents cheat on each other...nor did they fight. I still didn't know what it was. So, I put the fault on myself for being lacking and troublesome.

A week passed and I still didn't go to school although I was no longer sick. My mother knew something was wrong but I dare not to tell her about my problem. My homeroom teacher had asked me about the school fee and even asked me to pay for the student's council door that I had broke thanks to that Hwang Hyunjin. If I go to school they must be pestering me about those two things. It's troublesome.

During these past few days, I did a few jobs here and there. I lied to my mother about going to school when i was going job seeking and landed some work outside the neighbourhood.

Sometimes, I went to the playground to play with the kids in the neighbourhood. Their parents trusted me since I used to be close with everybody when I was a kid. So,me playing with the kids wasn't a weird thing to see around here. Their laughter and smiled gave me happiness. Kids are so pure, they're like white canvas which I envied. I had already been tainted with many colours. I already knew too many things I shouldn't and things I didn't want to know. Of course not all colour are bad though.

"Brother squirrel, how do you know when you like someone?" A kid suddenly asked me. I raised an eyebrow. How come a primary school kid was asking me that question but well, kids nowadays grow faster than we all think.

"Why? Do you like someone?" I teased when his face turned into a shade of red. "Well...how do I know when I like someone?" I asked myself this time. "Probably when you think of this person a lot and when you want to treasure that person or hug that person. Something like that?" I asked while smiling. I could answer him with more details but I'm afraid he wouldn't understand me anyway.

"Where is Hyang mi anyway?" I asked Jinwoo. He pointed his finger at something and told me "she was with that big brother and then I saw Hyang mi running to her mom" I turned around and widened my eyes once I saw Hyunjin's back. _Does_ _he_ _live_ _around__ here__? _I thought before sliding down the slide. "Hey, it's getting late! Don't you guys need to go home?" I asked the kids. Some of them persuaded me to stay longer but I didn't want to because the thought of Hyunjin seeing me had already clouded my mind.

I sent the kids back to their home and ran to my mother's. I slammed the door and held my chest. "What is he doing here?" I said.

"Sung? Did you just get back?" My mother asked as she appeared from the kitchen while wiping her hand with a towel. I flinched and smiled at her. "I just walked the kids home" I told her. She smiled gently and patted my head. "A friend of yours came just now" I flinched again. Friend? Friend of mine? It couldn't be them, right? It couldn't be that they're angry that I didn't come to the school and went to my house...or it could be Jeongin or seungmin but they don't even know where I live? Maybe they asked the teacher.

"Hyunjin was it? Slightly tall. He is good looking too" my mother complimented this friend. When I heard his name, I felt relieved that it wasn't them but I also felt shocked that it was him. "He left something for you. Mom already place it on your bed" she said before she walked into the kitchen to continue cooking.

I ran to my room and saw a bag on my bed. I reached for the bag when something fell out from it. When I looked down, there was a piece of card. I picked it up and flipped it over. +82 XX XXXX YYYY . :) call me.

I stared at the number blankly before throwing it into the dustbin inside my room. Did he think I would want to talk to him?

_Sigh_

Now it came to this, I should just tell him face to face not to talk to me but I didn't have enough courage to. When I came to the school the next day, I couldn't even look at him in the eyes. I was being a coward, putting up a stern face as if I didn't care about him.

_Clatter_

Once again, I escaped from him. I stood up from my seat and strode out from the classroom. I stayed at the toilet, thinking until it was recess time. When the bell rang, I quietly opened the cubicle door and walked out. I stared at myself at the mirror and wondered why I looked like my mother but was very different from her. She was brave and I was a coward.

Someone suddenly tugged my hand and pushed me back into the toilet. With a loud thud, I fell onto the dirty floor. _No_ _no_ _no_ _no__...__not_ _now__...__no_ _no__.._I chanted in my head when I saw Seojun and his friends. "Are you all better now? Heard you're sick" he told me as if he was a friend.

"It's a good thing I saw you. The kid from your class annoyed me. I'm kind of angry now. How about you help me get rid of my anger." He said while smiling.He always punch me whenever he's angry either at me or someone else. I wasn't amused at all.

I shivered at the thought of being pushed inside a toilet. I pushed myself up and glared at them which they only laughed at. To them, I must seemed very ridiculous but hey, look where we were?

We're in the toilet, I could do some trick on them and escape like last time.

_Creak_

The door suddenly opened and I widened my eyes at the sight of Hyunjin staring at me. Seojun turned around and saw him. "Is this not the transfer student?" Hyunjin ignored him and walked towards the sink. He washed his hand and wasn't even bothered by what he saw. I guess he was mad because I ignored him. He shouldn't be bothered in the first place.

Seojun started laughing. "See, sung? He didn't even make effort to help you! That just show how unimportant you are" Of course, why would Hyunjin help me if we were not friend? Seriously, this friend...he had some screw loose in his head. He had so many funny ideas about harassing me all the time. How was he so obsessed with me? Like he's literally all over me! All I know Kim Seojun could be head over heel for me.

I stared at Hyunjin and stared coldly at him "Go" I mouthed without letting out any voice.

Hyunjin didn't even look at me and started walking out when he stopped and turned around. "Pathetic" he said. Seojun started laughing even louder. "I kind of like this transfer student! He is merciless...he called you pathetic" I felt a clench around my heart. It almost like I would cough out blood any second. I lowered my head, not daring to look at Hyunjin's face nor Seojun's gaze, afraid that I will punch both of them right here. I have some anger management issue, you see? My father had already warned me not to seek for fight or he will not let me see my mother. That's why I hated fights.

"Not him" Hyunjin continued. "You" I lifted my head and stared at him in disbelief. "bullying people weaker than you...it's pathetic" he suddenly stared at his hands and sighed. "I just washed my hand too..." He said before he punched seojun who was trying to attack him.


	7. 7

When Jisung saw how Hyunjin had beaten those losers into pulp he had a sudden flashback. He was reminded of the card Hyunjin gave to him. Was he really trying to befriend Jisung? He brought his head down and smiled at himself. _So__, __is_ _he_ _mad_ _or_ _not__? _He thought, finding this very confusing.

Hyunjin wanted to argue that he didn't do it because of him but he stopped when he saw the smile displayed on Jisung's face. It was the same smile he saw the other day at the play ground. The one that made his blood boil but weirdly, he didn't feel angry today. Was it because Jisung smiled for him and not for those kids?

"Are you all right?" Hyunjin coughed out as he kneeled down next to Jisung who immediately erased the smile on his face when he realized Hyunjin had been staring at him.

"Thanks but I didn't need your help", Hyunjin frowned. " were you always this ungrateful?" Jisung shrugged.

"Aren't you getting up from the floor? It's dirty" when Hyunjin said that, Jisung laughed at himself. "None of your business" Jisung's reply only made Hyunjin's frown. He moved closer to Jisung and pulled his shirt up. He had been hugging himself for a while now and Hyunjin suspected something. When he saw the big bruise on Jisung's stomach, he widened his eyes. When Seojun pushed him, his stomach had hit the toilet's sink and caused a painful bruise."Get up" Jisung frowned and covered his stomach again. "Can you get up?" Hyunjin said once again in a gentler tone as he helped Jisung up. "I can help myself. Mind your own business" Jisung said as he pushed himself away, later hitting his back against he wall. "What?"

"I am capable of handling all of this by myself. I had always done that." The squirrel like boy said while nibbling his lips. Hyunjin gritted his teeth before pulling Jisung. "You're an idiot..." He said as he helped Jisung out from the toilet. He looked around and saw nobody around, the bell must had rang while they were inside. It was the fifth period but none of them felt like going back to the class.

Hyunjin grabbed his phone and texted Felix, the guy sitting behind of him. _Can_ _you_ _bring_ _mine_ _and_ _Jisung'__s_ _bags_ _after_ _school_ _with_ _you__? _

Jisung who was just standing beside him saw the text and frowned. He looked up and tried to see whatever was playing in Hyunjin's mind. "What are you doing?"

"We're going to the hospital"

A frown distorted on Jisung's face. He didn't want to go to a hospital. His mother would know about it almost immediately! "Wait no! I don't want to!"

"Can you not be stubborn, Jisung?" Hyunjin asked, sounding a but desperate as he pulled Jisung who was limping to walk. The pain on his stomach didn't help much and he was having problem to breath. Hyunjin realized Jisung's difficulty and bent down. "What are you doing now?"

Hyunjin sighed, "get on, unless you want me to bridal carry you again" as if on cue, Jisung climbed on his back. The memory of being carried by Hyunjin wasn't something he was fond of. He didn't like feeling vulnerable in someone's hand and definitely not in Hyunjin's.

"I still don't want to go to the hospital" Jisung mumbled. "Why?"

"My mom will know I get hurt...I don't want her to know" Hyunjin rolled his eyes. "The more reason we should go to the hospital" Hyunjin said as they went out from the building. Thank goodness the guard wasn't at the gate. He was probably checking around the school ground, on patrol.

"No! My mom would get worried and I don't want to worry her...do you even understand?!" Hyunjin covered his ear, Jisung was screaming next to his left ear. "I promise your mom won't know"

"I have a doctor that I know there. I will text him before we arrive" he held out his hand to stop a cab and smiled at the cab driver. "To the hospital please" he placed Jisung next to him and sat rather awkwardly next to each other.

Jisung wasn't convinced but he was in pain and had no reason to complain. Hyunjin was already kind enough to bring him to the hospital, hr shouldn't be one to act like a spoiled ungrateful kid. "Hey, are you alright?"

Jisung lifted his head, no longer fiddling his fingers. He knitted his eyebrows, looking at Hyunjin in confusion. Hyunjin was by no mean a confusing person. One day he was bothering Jisung with all his silly prank, one day he act coldly at Jisung, one day he could be caring and he could change from mean to gentle in a matter of one second. "What exactly do you want Hwang?" Jisung voiced out his question in the mist confused tone ever.

Instead of answering Jisung, Hyunjin asked him " why didn't you call me back? You get your things back right?"

Jisung nodded, "Why should I call you? It's not like we're friends or anything" Jisung looked away, now focusing on the road. Hyunjin hadn't say anything to him and the both of them was engulfed in silence. The driver didn't do anything to fix the awkward silence.

Hyunjin looked at his hand and smiled bitterly. Right, it wasn't like they were friends that should look out for each other. He knew he had been childish around Jisung but he couldn't help it. He had always wanted to talk to Jisung....since middle school. He wanted to know just what was playing in Jisung's mind. Did he hated him? Did he despised him? If so, he would know why Jisung just stare from afar but he didn't know what to feel when he knew Jisung had always reported those fight to the teacher. He didn't know what to feel when Jisung took his time to explain, it was never him who started the fight. Had jisung really hated him, why would he even bother to stop the fights?

To Jisung, Hyunjin was confusing but to Hyunjin, Jisung was much more confusing.


	8. 8

Hyunjin's POV

After the day we went to the hospital,Jisung started avoiding me again. I don't know why but I felt irritated by this little action. Every time I tried to talk to him he just ran away from me as if he saw a ghost. I didn't like this. I didn't like this feeling. Every single day I asked myself whether Jisung was fine or not? Had his injury subsided? Was he still being bullied? But...I also ask myself every single day...'why are you having this thoughts?' It all had always been just for fun—me bothering him but I don't know what I'm so angry for.

"You know...there's something off about you" Minho said while staring at my face. It was on Saturday and we didn't have anything to do, so, Minho invited me to his house to play game. There were others too. Chan, Felix and Changbin was there. "There's nothing off about me" I commented before I focus on the screen, killing every zombies I saw.

"Right, a few days ago, he ditched some classes!" Felix said. He didn't stop talking even after I sent him signals and an angry glare. "He told me to bring his and Jisung's bag" chan flinched. "Jisung?" He asked.

I sighed and placed the game console away, completely ignoring the 'game over' sign on the screen. " do you like Jisung? " I was shocked by the question Minho had asked me. I frowned and looked at him ridiculously. What an absolutely reckless thing to say."Just where did you got that absurd idea?"

"It's not an absurd idea...it's a fact" Minho answered. Me? Like who? Like Jisung? Why would I? "I see how you stare at him" I scoffed. "So, staring is a sin now? I shouldn't stare at you then..." He shook his head and got up from the bed. He sat beside me and leaned closer while narrowing his eyes as if he was searching something behind my expression. "Do you know how you stare at us?"

I shrugged. How the hell should I know? "You stare at us like you're ready to whoop our ass" Changbin said as he rudely took my glass and drank my water. I didn't understand where this was going. "But do you know how you stare at Jisung?" I shrugged and shook my head again. "Similar but like the hell would I want to whoop his ass?" I asked which got disapproval from Minho. He corrected me. "You look at him like you want to strip him down" I widened my eyes and pushed Minho away. "Oh my god, Hyung! I thought you would be the innocent one!" Minho raised his hands and shrugged.

"If you hang around him long enough, you wouldn't say that" Felix said while clapping his hand.

"You see...if you like Jisung. I also don't have any problem" chan said while nodding his head as I cursed at every one of them. "Like I said...I don't!"

"That's not what your eyes say, Hyunjin"   
\--

"What's wrong with my eyes?" Hyunjin asked himself once he returned home. He ran to the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror. "It just look like me...nothing weird" he said as he touched the area under his eyes, his finger tip grazing over his beauty mark. 

_You_ _stare_ _at_ _him_ _like_ _you_ _want_ _to_ _strip_ _him_ _down__._ Minho's voice rang in his ears.

He swallowed his saliva when the image of Jisung's bare back entered his mind. That jade like skin that almost made Jisung seem as if he was an immortal and that slander body. Jisung turned his head slightly and stared seductively at Hyunjin.

Hyunjin immediately widened his eyes and snapped out of his wild imagination. He had a heavy breath as he felt blood rushing to his face. He slapped his face and yelled at himself. "What's wrong with you, Hwang Hyunjin? Oh my god, stop thinking!"

"Think of something innocent! Think of animals! Small animals!"

He told himself when he remembered the small quokka his mother brought home when he was 5 but he lost it. He smiled remembering a certain someone with matching characteristic as his quokka. Chubby cheeks, small and adorable— like Han Jisung.

Hyunjin rubbed his face, bending down as he squatted. "I'm fucked up" He said as he ruffled his hair messily.

_Ring_ _!_

Hyunjin turned his head around, slowly walking towards his fully charged phone. He opened the chat he had with Minho. _Are_ _you_ _sure_ _you_ _don't_ _have_ _the_ _slightest_ _attraction_ _to_ _Jisung__? _Hyunjin's face paled. He didn't know what to answer. If he...if he wasn't attracted, he wouldn't have thought about Jisung in that way.

He didn't give Minho any reply. He shut his phone off and went down to cook for his mother who was still yet to come back home. He needed something to distract him or clear his mind. So, he focused on cooking but ended up cooking a lot of food. It was a habit of his. Whenever he thinks a lot, he does everything with a little bit spark of extraneous. When his mother came home, she merely shook his head and asked him whether he was fine or not. "Are you not getting along with someone at school?" She asked, concerned by her son's wellbeing. Hyunjin laughed and shook his head. "Nope...in fact we got along too well" His mother didn't notice the sarcasm he stressed on his words,so she merely nodded and hugged him before his father walked in and gapped at the amount of food Hyunjin made.

"Hyunjin, I know you started cooking a few months ago...but this is getting out of hand" his father joked, placing his bag on the sofa before kissing his wife's forehead.

"I'm sorry...I just had a lot of thoughts" He sighed, sitting down at the dining table. Both parents looked at each other. "Then, mind telling us what's your problem?"

"I...yeah. How do you know you like someone or not?"


	9. 9

"Look at me Jisung" the guy with blonde hair said while sighing. "I am looking at you" Jisung said as he straightened his back and straight right into the psychiatrist eyes. "No...not in that way. I want you to open up"

"For the past few days, how have you been?" Brian continued. "Well, I'm fine. There's less bullying happening" he confessed and sat comfortably again. If anybody wonder whether he was at a hospital or not, he wasn't. He was chilling inside his home and Brian, his cousin just happened to come today. So, he took the chance for counseling session. "Less bullying? That's new" Brian said as he sat back. "You never talk about those bullies. 'They're weak and not so important' you said"

Jisung nodded "Indeed.you forgot...they are stupid too" Brian stared at Jisung with a smile that one couldn't help but feel like they're being stared naked. " seriously, I can't hide anything from you, can I ?" He didn't want to talk about Hyunjin if he can. "Actually..." He opened his mouth and closed it back again, prolonging what he wanted say. "A guy help me with those bully" he said while sighing. That wasn't the right word he wanted to say. Brian just nodded his head. "I'm glad someone finally stand up for you"

"I can do that for myself. I have always done that" Jisung said while ruffling his hair. Somehow, talking to his cousin this time didn't help him at all. He just felt more angry. "Yes, you can but! But wouldn't it be better to have someone other than you standing up for you?" Jisung shrugged, he told Brian he had Jeongin and Seungmin "Yet, you never tell them anything about you and they are younger than you. You need a brother figure"

"Alright, I'm fine with others standing up for me...",

"But..." Brian raised his eyebrow m there was a but. "That guy is...that guy is Hyunjin" Jisung shut his eyes waiting for what will come from Brian's mouth. Will it be an insult? Will he be ridiculed? But there was nothing. No sound and only them breathing. He opened his eyes and stared at Brian in confusion. "I thought you would call me an idiot"

Brian didn't disagree with that either. "Let me tell you this as a friend...not as a psychiatrist." Jisung tensed in his seat because Brian seemed more serious than he was as a psychiatrist. "You are indeed an idiot"

"So, it's him?" He asked and Jisung nodded in respond. "Are you fine with it? " Jisung shook his head as Brian sighed. He knew something was up. "You still...you still have a feeling on him?" He felt bad for asking this to Jisung but he needed to know in order to help. "I don't want to say anything and I didn't like him. I told you I hate him! He is always going around showing people how perfect he is with his stupidly perfect smile and that stupid cute mole under his eyes—"

Jisung finally calmed down and sat back down while biting his lips as he rubbed his forehead. "If it wasn't for him my father wouldn't hate me that much" Brian made the first approach to hug him. He didn't like this. He didn't like seeing Jisung being this vulnerable and defenseless. The Jisung he knew was strong yet when it come to his family he was weak. "You father doesn't hate you"

Jisung scoffed. "Yeah, and you are not a guy. You don't get it. My father wants me to be perfect and Hyunjin is perfect! He's always at the top while I'm always second!"

\--  
Jisung's POV

I shouldn't have cried that hard yesterday. I had black marks under my eyes that made me seem like I lost my soul to the devil or something. I got carried away by my feeling and this rarely happened. I didn't feel great. When I saw myself in the mirror I cannot help but scrunch my nose in disgust of what I was seeing. I told myself 'even your mother wouldn't dare say you are his son with this look'

_Knock_ _!_ _knock_ _!_

"Jisung hurry or the bus will leave you" once I heard my mother's voice, I hummed in respond and grabbed my bag before rushing out. "Here, eat it on your way" My sweet mother said as she handed me a lunch box. "OK, mom. Bye" I said as I hugged her and ran out from the house, running as fast as I could to reach the bus.

Here's one advantage of being bullied, you run like a marathon runner. For the past few years, I had to run around from them but now running like this felt refreshing. They didn't bother me anymore after that day. So, my life was less annoying now. I smiled at the memory of Hyunjin helping me."Thank you" I muttered. Well, I might don't like him but he is not that bad if I forget about my father.

I laughed at myself. I'm such a hypocrite. I said I was thankful to him but I had been ignoring him for like days because I'm afraid to look at that cold expression again but it felt less burdening when he ignored me too. Something was weird about him, he avoided me more than I avoided him. I didn't even have to run away from him anymore since he did all the work for me.

"Sung?" I widened my eyes when I heard that voice. I tried to act as if I didn't hear anything but he sat down beside me. "Can I sit with you?" I glanced at him and sighed."You're already sitting with me, chan hyung"

I think it was around that time after Hyunjin transfered in middle school that a rumor about me came out. A rumour of me being a bully in middle school spread around. Many people see me in a wrong way. It wasn't their fault. Humans were made with flaws and judging is one of our biggest flaws. Like I said it wasn't their fault...I was the one in wrong. I chose the wrong friend.

I was naturally friendly with everybody because of my loud nature— funny how I don't talk much now though. People often told me that I was a funny guy and that boosted my ego even more...to the point I thought I could befriend everybody and that was when I met seojun.

We were friends. We were very close. People told me that he wasn't a good person but I didn't listen because I thought, I could change him just like how I changed myself from a loner to a social butterfly. I was very hypocritical in the past, I hope I could just punch my past self and open his eyes. I was wrong...too wrong. Seojun almost killed a person. He bullied a guy and it drove his victim to jump off from the school building. However, he was safe when the teacher came and carried him off from the rooftop. For some reason, people started blaming me even though I was pretty sure it was all Seojun's doing. I was marked as...the 'bully'.

People started avoiding me. My so called friends walked away from me. Some even laughed. They were happy to see my downfall. 'Serve him right for acting all cocky'

Even chan,....even he turned his back away but I never blamed him for that. It was normal and wouldn't he be ashamed to be somehow related to someone like me at that time? And drifting away seemed easier for him since he went to a different school than mine.

At that time, seojun was my only friend. He manipulated me— using my naivety as the only person who had 'trusted' me. We had some good times together until he asked for more. "Sleep with me" I didn't know what to do and I didn't want to but he forced me. It was the starting of my full nightmare. It was just one time and that was when he was drunk but we did it anyway. Such a disgusting memory.

"Jisung!" Chan shook my shoulder while I was deep in thought. He handed me a handkerchief and I stared at him indifferently. "Are you alright? You look angry"

Angry? Well, now that I think about it...I wanted to punch that guy's face if I see him ever again. So, yes. I was angry. More than angry actually. I was furious.

"Jisung! Are you alright?" Chan asked as he patted my back. All this time I acted like I hated chan but in fact I didn't. I always wished that he would talk to me again. "sung"

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry" I said to him as I pushed his hand away and laughed. Albeit saying sorry for over dozen times, I was actually happy. Deep down I was happy that Chan talked to me again. It was as if he filled a void in me. A void that I called loneliness and despair. I felt myself collecting the broken pieces of trust seojun broke in that past.

I didn't know what drove me to feel this way but I felt very calm and happy these days.


	10. 10

"I'm sorry...I just remembered something" Jisung said as he rubbed his nape awkwardly. Chan smiled and shook his head. "No, I'm sorry for being a bad friend" He lowered his head down but later lifted it up again. "Can we talk later about this? I want to tell you properly" Jisung placed his hand on the table, he bobbed his head in agreement. He also didn't want to talk about it in the bus. It would be unpleasant and uncomfortable. They can talk about it over lunch.

"So, are we back to friend?" Chan suddenly asked and Jisung couldn't help but smile brightly. When Jisung didn't say anything in return, chan panicked. "I mean...brothers would be too awkward for now? And if you–"

"Of course"chan looked stunned. He hadn't seen Jisung smiling this brightly for three years. Jisung lowered his head down again and smiled before taking out a pair of earphones.

One pair in his ear and another in Chan's. Chan looked at Jisung questioningly when the younger told him. "Like in the past" Chan smiled and nodded. He muttered the same word. "Like in the past"

They listened to the song ,saying nothing, just enjoying each other's presence. Both of them had missed this. They missed each other. 

\--

"See you at recess" Chan said before they parted away. Jisung nodded his head. "Yeah—see you at recess....hyung" he slurred the last word. It was still awkward for him to say something like that but he was happy and he didn't notice that he was actually smiling as he walked into the class. It couldn't just be called a simple smile, his classmates could see that he was happy from the bottom of his heart. 

They widened their eyes and stared at Jisung before the smile flattered away. "I– Did I see wrong?" A girl said as he tugged the boy's shirt beside her. The boy slapped her hand away. "How the hell should I know but...hey"

"He was smiling, right?" The whole class said among themselves. Jisung obviously didn't realize what was going on inside their minds as he was too engrossed with the thought of eating lunch with Chan. He remembered that chan always had a childish lunch box because of his neighbour, Woojin who spoilt him rotten and Jisung always managed to steal some of his food. 

Remembering that tiny piece of memory, he couldn't help but chuckle. This made the class into a bigger uproar. "I must have gone crazy" some guy said as he stared at Jisung. Was it really such a big deal to see him smiling? They knew Jisung as a cold person but they never knew he could give out such a warm and comfortable feeling just by smiling and chuckling. So, indeed. It was a BIGDEAL.

"Yeah, you are crazy. Never see a person smiling?" Somebody suddenly asked as he walked towards his seat. The others frowned and stare at Hyunjin. He didn't smile. He didn't smile at all. He was just glaring at everybody that made eye contact with him. He turned his head around and glared at his classmates. "What? Don't you guys have anything else to do?" He said loudly. Jisung who had his earphones on, immediately took it off and stared at his classmates wondering if something had happened.

He turned around and saw Hyunjin. He smiled and greeted ,hi. Jisung didn't feel like being a big asshole anymore by ignoring him. However, Hyunjin returned his smile with a cold look before he looked away. The whole class stare at them and thought'did they exchange their soul?' 

Although Hyunjin seemed like he was in a really bad mood which in fact he was but it wasn't severe as you can see tint of blush on his cheeks when he looked away from Jisung. He was angry that people were looking at his smiling face, but he couldn't be angry any longer when Jisung greeted him so warmly. 

"Damn you Minho" and he ended up cursing his older friend again. When the 5th period ended, the bell rang and everybody started going out for recess. Jisung wanted to ask Hyunjin whether or not he wanted to come but Hyunjin immediately stood up and left the classroom.

"What was that about...?" Jisung asked himself as he stood up and walked to chan's class. Chan ran to him and smiled brightly before showing off his lunch. "I didn't bring Woojin's lunch box anymore!" He said rather proudly as he opened the lunch box. He stared coldly at the lunch box before closing it back. "You...indeed didn't bring his lunch box" Jisung said as he put a stress on the word 'lunch box'.

"How did he even!!" Chan said as he opened the lunch box and stared at the childish dish. "You thought!" woojin yelled from across the room before exiting the canteen. Jisung laughed at Woojin and patted Chan's back"Don't be too upset...I will eat with you" Jisung said. "That's not helping" chan said as he sat down beside Felix. "Hey, guys. You don't mind Jisung joining us, right?" Chan asked.

Felix and Minho looked at each other, shrugging. "We're cool but..." As they said that, their gaze travelled from Jisung to Hyunjin who was on the way walking to their seat but immediately turned back when he saw Jisung. Jisung knitted his eyebrows. "Jisung, don't take it by heart" Minho said while putting one of his favorite dish, kimbap into Chan's lunchbox. "Have some of this" he told Jisung.

Jisung shook his head and smiled. "That's fine. I know he hates me" he continued eating, leaving chan, Felix and Minho looking at one another. "I don't hate him though" Minho narrowed his eyes and signaled both of his friends. 'What is this "I love him but he thinks I hate him but he doesn't hates me" plot?' The two other shrugged while looking at the entrance where Hyunjin had left. 

"I'm the one who ignored him after all" Jisung said as he placed the chopstick on the table. He had finished mooching off some of Chan's food and as always he thanked Woojin for being a good and caring neighbour. " you ignored him? " Felix asked.

"Why?" Jisung shrugged. He wasn't ready to open up with them. Especially when he didn't know them well. "I will tell you someday if we're close" Jisung said as his gaze also stayed at the entrance. The image of Hyunjin's back leaving him was very upsetting and irritating. "I never understand how his brain work" He whispered as he lifted a cup of drink closer to his lips and finally looked away.

"Hyung!" Jisung lifted his head, making eye contact with his favorite duo— Jeongin and Seungmin who was walking towards the table. "Can we join?" The youngest asked, smiling brightly. Jisung glanced at the other three who nodded, letting the other two to join them. 

Well, even if Hyunjin left, he still had the others to be around with. 


	11. 11

"He obviously like Jisung." Chan said while scooping a spoonful of yogurt into his mouth. He was in a good mood since he already cleared up the misunderstanding he had with Jisung from three years ago. Unlike other people who left like they were never friends, chan actually stayed but Seojun kept getting on his way and Jisung was blinded by the rumour about him to the point he couldn't see Chan who was waiting for him. He spared more time with Seojun which he ended up not spending much time with chan.

Chan felt like he wasn't needed. He felt like Jisung wanted to be with seojun instead. So, he left. Turned out their dispute was all caused by Seojun to have Jisung on his own. It's hard to accept but seojun was a total psycho when it comes to Jisung. Nobody know what his real feeling towards Jisung was.

Changbin nodded. "Hyunjin is too dumb" the both of them nodded, totally agreeing with one another when they saw a tall figure standing by the lockers. "Hyun--" chan immediate covered Changbin's mouth, pulling him behind a wall to hide. "What?"

"Shhh" chan said while frowning. He stared at Hyunjin's figure who seemed to be waiting for somebody. When Hyunjin lifted his head, chan and Changbin turned their heads to the direction Hyunjin was looking at.

The pair looked at each other and muttered one word. "Jisung?" They looked back at the couple. Jisung had a shocked face on as Hyunjin grabbed his hand and dragged him away.

"Ship" Felix said as he came out of nowhere, surprising both of his older friends. "I bet you they will date in a few days!" Felix said while hitting his chest. Changbin and Chan sighed when they realized it was only the cheery junior of theirs. Chan shook his head. "Those two are slow as snails...I believe, it's in a month"

\--  
Hyunjin's POV

It's a good thing that Chan and Jisung made up but how can I eat with them if Jisung was there? Jisung wasn't a problem. I was the problem. I felt weird whenever I'm around him. I felt restless and I don't know why. It's complicated. I can't put it into words.

When I told that to my friends, they called me an idiot. Minho gave me the harshest words. "You're dumb that's why"

"Come on, Hyunjin!" Chan said while slapping my back. He pointed his finger at me. "Do you know what he thought about you?" When he asked me that, my heart almost dropped out. What does Jisung thinks of me? That was somewhat a scary yet intriguing question. I raised an eyebrow. I annoyed him a lot and I even avoid him—"What? He hates me?" I didn't know why I received a slap on my head but Minho surely wasn't joking with that slap.

"You guys are match in heaven" Felix commented. He rested his chin on his palm and sighed. "You guys said the exact same thing" he blew his hair that was covering his eyes and rolled his eyes when I asked "what?"

"I mean he thinks you hate him!" Chan yelled this time. Wait what? Why would I hate him? Well, I kind of hate him but I didn't not hate hate him...I mean—you know what? I don't even know myself.

I bent down and sat on the floor while holding my head. "I don't know" I said as I messed my hair. "I know!" Felix said as he grabbed my shoulders. "What about you tell Jisung you don't hate him?"

"Or tell him that you like him?" Minho added. I stared at Chan hoping he would save me from these two but he didn't even budge and merely smiled at me. "What about you tell him you don't hate him and that you like him?" He asked, both Felix and Minho clapping theirs hands at the brilliant idea. "Genius!"

I stood up and shook my head. "Like I said! I don't know whether I hate him or I like him or whatever!" Chan snapped his finger. "That's easy then...you just need to confirm it whether you like him or not"

"If you like something about him...write it down. If you hate something about him write it down and compare." I found that absurd. Instead of giving advice, it seemed like they were having fun instead.

"I'm going home" I said as I picked up my school bag and went home. That night, I had a lot of thoughts. I didn't want to do what they told me to do. It sounded stupid.

However, confirmation? I could do that. I just need to prove my testimony. I held my chest and sighed.

That was somehow I ended up waiting for Jisung at his locker. Some people greeted me on the way but I didn't bother greeting back. I wanted to concentrate. I lifted my head once I heard footsteps coming from the direction in front of me. This had been the 3rd time I lifted my head and finally, I saw Jisung with his school bag walking to his locker.

When he saw me he stopped walking nope, I didn't give him a chance. When I felt like he was going to walk away, I took a step ahead and grabbed his hand. He stared at his hand and later at me. He frowned as if I was being weird. "What are you doing?" He asked and I didn't answer.

"Follow me" very reluctantly, he followed me to an empty classroom. I dragged him inside and pushed him against the wall. He shut his eyes and glared at me once he opened his eyes. "Sorry, let me do this" I said as I leaned closer.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


I stared at his face for a long time while I held my chest.

_Thump_

There's that weird sound again. Jisung tried to avoid my gaze but I begged him to look at me and he threw me a dirty look as if I cheated him in a game. "What are you–" I covered his mouth when I heard footsteps. I looked around and pulled him down, hiding under the teacher's table.

"There's nobody here" I suddenly heard a girl's voice following by a male voice. I started to frown. I thought this class was supposed to be limited for the one with authorities only...well, about me going to this class...nobody will know if no one tell.

"Ah--" I froze. Did I just heard it right? Did I just hear the girl moan? Shit! They were doing this at school?! How scandalous! "I think we need to get out--" I whispered as I turned around when my nose brushed against Jisung's. 

He froze and so did I. I stared into his big eyes and sighed. I was really going to fuck up if I stare at him any longer.

He widened my eyes and started pushing me away. I held both of his hand and told him to shut up. "They will find us" I mouthed.

"I know...but let me go" he said as he pushed me once again when he slipped and fell on top of me. He blinked a few times before realizing the position we were in. He was about to get up when the table we were under suddenly got pushed by something and he fell again. That damned couple! Doing dirty things on the table!

But that really wasn't the time to complain about that because as far as I was concerned, Jisung's lips was attached to mine and neither of us moved away.

_Thump_

There was that distracting sound again.

I was the first one to push him away when a teacher came in and caught the couple.

I breathed a sigh of relief once we were back alone. Jisung stood up and started panicking. "That never happened" Jisung said before he ran away.

I stated at him before touching my lips. "It wasn't that bad..." I looked at the door, where he had left. "Is kissing me that bad?" I said as I scratched my head and pushed myself up. "Does my breath stink? "


	12. 12

It seemed like there was a cold war happening between Jisung and Hyunjin. Neither of them tried to approach each other. Jisung thought talking to Hyunjin would be the most idiotic thing he could do and Hyunjin needed some space to think about it.

Although they were said to be in a cold war, Hyunjin still did his everyday hobby and that was to stare at Jisung like he was some kind of exhibition in a museum. He also made sure that nobody bother Jisung behind his back.

When he was walking to the school, he heard Seojun and his friends talking about Jisung again. Hyunjin knew they were up to no good but he always guarded Jisung like a fairy godmother.He didn't know why he did that. Usually, he wouldn't care but he just wanted too.

"Is it really hard to accept that you like him?" Chan casually asked Hyunjin. The others also seemed to be so done with Hyunjin and his attitude. "I don't like him! I like girls!" Chan rolled his eyes. ". Ever heard of Bi?"

"Just look here Hyunjin...you had been acting like a total stalker...a creepy one at that." Felix commented. "And creepy is not good" Hyunjin stopped talking. He knew he couldn't fight that. He did behaved like a total stalker and a creep. "Don't you have anything else to do? I'm going to my class...class is starting soon" Hyunjin said as he angrily walked away from his friends.

"Let him be. He is just that slow to realize his feeling" Minho said, patting both of his friend's shoulders. "Should we buy some food before we go to class?" He asked, dragging away his friends. However, he still turned around and stared at Hyunjin's fading back. "You should hurry" Minho said.

"What?" Chan asked.

"Nothing."

\--

"So, do you want to go the party?" Jisung raised an eyebrow, one arm reaching for his bag as Chan sat on his desk. "What party?" Chan faked his laugh. "You got to be kidding me, don't tell me you forgot" no matter how much Chan tried to remind him, he still couldn't remember. "You do remember that I always make small parties only among our friends at home, right?"

Jisung blinked his eyes a few times. It's been so long that he didn't remember about it. He nodded. "Right...I remember now"

"That's just a simple sleep over, hyung. It's not a party"

"So, are you going?" Chan continued, ignoring Jisung's statement. Jisung tilted his head, opening and closing his mouth trying to find the right answer. He swung his bag over his shoulder and asked. "On what day?"

"I don't know. Maybe tomorrow's night?" Jisung rubbed his nape. "But I have pop quiz the next day."  
Chan narrowed his eyes. "Don't tell me..."

"Don't tell me that you want to study" Jisung shrugged. " you got it right. I do want to study " chan still pleaded him. "Come on, Sung. You were not this diligent in middle school. Just what are you studying so hard for?"

_For_ _me__...__I_ _want_ _to_ _escape_ _from_ _this_ _place_ _after_ _I_ _graduate__. _He wanted to say so but he didn't. "Sure then" to avoid further question, he just agreed.

"Alright! Let's go!" Chan said as they walked put from the class. School had ended long time ago, there was only the two of them left at school. "Hey" Jisung suddenly called out. "Will...will"

"Will?" Chan raised an eyebrow. "Will Hyunjin be there?" The more he talked, the smaller his voice became but Chan heard him loud and clear. To ask about Hyunjin-his pride as a man was on line. "Yes, he will? And why do you ask that?" Chan asked in a teasing manner. He nudged Jisung's hand with a smug look on his face before the younger suddenly grabbed his hand and dragged him away while running.

"What?!! Why are we running?!!" Chan asked as the cold wind hit his face. Jisung didn't dare look back, he merely yelled. "Shut up and run!" Chan frowned. He was in an utter confusion until he turned his head around and saw some lunatic guy running after them. He couldn't see his face clearly as they were running. "Who the hell is that!?" Jisung didn't answer and they kept running until they lost track of their chasers.

"Shh" Jisung said as he pulled Chan into a small gap between houses. He put on a serious face until those people ran passed them. Only then did he let go of Chan's mouth and sighed in relief, his back sliding against the wall. " those are? Seojun's friends aren't they? " Chan asked while panting.

"It's a long story. You don't want to hear it" Jisung said while waving his hand. "Well, make the long story short" Chan scolded.

"Let's talk about this later. Can't we rest at my place first?" Jisung asked as he stood up but fell down again. He shut his eyes and hissed in pain. "Are you alright?" Chan asked as he abruptly bent down to help Jisung. "Nothing. I just sprain my leg while running."

"I think I have aspirin in my room" He said as he took chan's hand. They walked into Jisung's house and was greeted by emptiness. "When will your mom come home?"

"At 10, she have a lot of work today" Jisung said with a sign of grief on his face. Chan didn't ask further, he merely went into his room. Chan grabbed the first aid kit and tried searching online of what he should do. He threw his phone away  
"Maybe we should go to the hospital after all!"

Jisung grabbed chan's hand. "Don't. My mom will know if I go to the hospital" Jisung said as sweat dripped down from his forehead. "So, what? She will see your injury even if you hide it"

"Chan...trust me just this once. I can handle the pain. I will go to a clinic or something but not the hospital. My mom works there"

"You should go" Jisung said as he took some medicine out. "I can do this by myself" however, Chan refused. "I'm not moving until I see you finish with it" Jisung shook his head at his friend's childishness. "Why are they chasing after you? I thought you guys are friends" Jisung didn't say anything and focused on his sprained ankle. Chan sighed and threw himself on Jisung's bed. "You don't want to go to the hospital nor answer me-"

"-Then...why did you ask about Hyunjin just now?" Chan suddenly dropped a bomb. He blinked his eyes innocently, trying so hard to dig information from Jisung.

Jisung decided to ignore him and continued applying medicine on his sprained ankle. "Am I invincible now?" Chan asked while poking Jisung's stomach. "Stop it" the squirrel like boy said but the smile on chan's face didn't seem like he would stop bothering Jisung.


	13. 13

The result of Jisung going to the small party Chan made was awkward. There were some faces he recognized but that didn't make the uncomfortable feeling he had in his stomach fly way. The number of people inside the living room wasn't that many. You can probably count it with your finger. There were nine people including him inside the room but the only thing he did was to grab the empty cup in front of him and filled it with the soda that seemed to be very tempting in his eyes.

Chan who was talking to his friends a second ago, immediately stared at Jisung. The younger who felt uncomfortable under the stare, pulled the blanket he had closer to his chest and hugged himself, constantly avoiding Hyunjin's heated gaze. He kept rubbing his shoulder although chan had already raised the air-conditioning temperature to a suitable number. 

Chan stared at Hyunjin and nudged him. "What?" Hyunjin asked while frowning. Chan lifted his head and motioned at Jisung. "Talk to him" it wasn't his plan to be involved between Jisung and Hyunjin but he wanted Jisung to open up— to be as cheerful as he was before. Hyunjin seemed to be just the right choice for this but Hyunjin didn't do a single thing to help Jisung albeit seeing his almost going to puke face.

"I need to go to the toilet" Jisung said in a barely audible voice. "Do you remember–" Jisung had already ran out and Hyunjin soon stood up saying that he wanted to take a breath outside. "Alright" chan said while scratching his had before he continued talking with his friends. 

Jisung didn't lie he did went to the toilet. He went there to clear his mind. He washed his face and took a deep breath before sighing. "That was bad" he said as he soothed himself by patting his chest. He wasn't used to be surrounded by that many people. He grew to be awkward around people because of what he went through. "It's not to late to go home. You can just tell chan you have some business back home" Jisung told himself before he walked out from the toilet.

He stopped at his track and looked up at the guy who seemed to be standing there for a while now. "It's unoccupied now. You can go in" Jisung said as he started walking away but as he did, Hyunjin held his hand and pulled him back. He didn't say anything and merely stared into Jisung's eyes. Under his intimidating gaze, Jisung almost muttered a"I'm sorry" to him although he hadn't done a thing to anger Hyunjin.

Jisung glared at Hyunjin, thinking he would bring up the little incident that happened between them. "I told you not to think abou-"

"Are you alright?" That took Jisung by surprise. The man who had been forcing and dragging him around like his opinion didn't exist was actually asking whether he was fine or not. The man who had helped him out of annoyance was actually asking him this with such concerned face but Jisung wasn't swayed by that kindness. He knew Hyunjin hated him. He pulled his hand away and rubbed the his wrist that was held by the taller. "I'm fine, thank you for your concern" he said and he didn't mind sounding like a robot. 

Hyunjin showed a sign of disappointment towards Jisung's cold attitude. "Right, I wanted to say this since long time ago" he turned around again and faced Hyunjin. "For what I did in the past. I'm sorry", he looked up at Hyunjin, no longer looking like a heartless robot. His eyes showed sincereness but it soon faded as he turned around. " because I didn't know " he continued and Hyunjin frowned. Didn't know what? "I didn't know that me glaring at you would anger you that much" Jisung scoffed. He did glare Hyunjin a lot in the past, back in middle school and that probably angered Hyunjin, hence explaining his behavior when he first transferred to their current school. 

"I won't glare at you anymore. So, please be happy" an angry vein popped on Hyunjin's forehead as he questioned Jisung.

"Are you mocking me?" Jisung shrugged before he turned away. "Seriously, this guy" Hyunjin opened his mouth in disbelief. When he started walking again, Hyunjin realized something wrong with the way Jisung was walking. He was walking funny and Hyunjin couldn't help but stop the smaller boy again. "What's wrong with your leg?" Jisung stared at his leg and at Hyunjin's hand. "It's nothing" he answered rather in a lukewarm manner. "We should go back"

"What do you mean by you're fine? I can see clearly that your leg is turning blue!" Hyunjin said angrily but Jisung ignored him as he continued marching to Chan's room but when he arrived in front of the room, he stopped himself from opening the door. "Do you think Hyunjin will make a move on Jisung tonight?" Jisung scrunched his nose while trying to hold his anger. He opened the door with a slam and went inside. He took his things and told chan. "I don't feel well" he immediately went out while glaring at Hyunjin.

"Who am I kidding with? That was bad" Jisung said, talking to himself totally not minding the people around him who was disturbed by his words of cursing. He used to be a good talker but he slowly kept all his problem to himself turning the him in the past into this guy who was filled with insecurities. "Jisung wait!" 

"Your leg!" Jisung ignored the voice and continued walking to the taxi that had stopped after he waved his hand. As he entered the car, he glared at hyunjin once again. Maybe what he did in the past was partly wrong but it didn't mean that Hyunjin could play some trick on him. Giving him some glares and ignoring the fact he was bullied...it wasn't that wrong was it? He did tell the principal about it! He wasn't at fault!

Once he arrived inside his house, he smiled at his mother and went inside his room. He covered his face and threw himself on the bed. He sighed before sitting back up. Rather than thinking about the thing that happened a while ago, Jisung preferred drowning himself with his studies just like how he usually did. 

He pushed himself up and carried his bag to the coffee table he had inside the room. He pulled out a notebook and started reviewing for the pop quiz in chemistry class. Jisung was that kind of person who would review the lesson 2 or 3 weeks before the real lesson begin. He felt safer with his books than with people because books don't lie, they don't talk...they appear as they are. They appear with information that wouldn't make Jisung feel insecure because those words were nothing but pure fact. 

However, none of those formula he should be memorizing and understand was registering into his mind. Hyunjin's concerned look kept on repeating itself inside his mind. "If he is going to be that concerned...he shouldn't have bothered me to begin with"


	14. 14

  
_Seojun's_ _rough_ _hand_ _made_ _contact_ _with_ _Jisung's_ _soft_ _skin_ _as_ _he_ _slapped_ _Jisung's_ _cheek__. __A_ _loud_ _sound_ _erruoted_ _the_ _storage_ _room_ _and_ _Jisung_ _whimpered__, __biting_ _his_ _lips__. __He_ _didn't_ _want_ _to_ _let_ _any_ _kind_ _of_ _sound_ _come_ _out_ _from_ _his_ _mouth__. __It_ _was_ _too_ _humiliating__. __He_ _raised_ _his_ _hand_ _to_ _throw_ _a_ _punch_ _at_ _Seojun_ _but_ _he_ _was_ _stopped__. __His_ _wrist_ _as_ _held_ _tightly_ _by_ _Seojun__. "__Don't_ _even_ _bother_ _to_ _fight_ _back__. __You're_ _just_ _a_ _weakling__" _

_"__Nobody_ _want_ _you__" __Seojun_ _said__, __throwing_ _Jisung's_ _hand_ _away__. "__You're_ _lying__...__I_ _have_ _Chan__" __Jisung_ _believed_ _in_ _Chan__. __Chan_ _was_ _his_ _best_ _friend__, __brother_ _and_ _the_ _only_ _person_ _whoever_ _understood_ _him__. __It_ _was_ _a_ _mistake_ _to_ _think_ _he_ _could_ _befriend_ _someone_ _like_ _Seojun__. "__You_ _have_ _who_ _now__? __He_ _left_ _you__! __Only_ _I_ _stayed__!"_

_"__You__! __The_ _rumour__!" __Jisung_ _pulled_ _Hus_ _hand_ _away__, __his_ _back_ _hitting_ _the_ _wall__, __some_ _dust_ _fell_ _on_ _his_ _shoulder_ _but_ _he_ _didn't_ _care__. "__You_ _spread_ _those_ _rumour__! __I_ _never_ _bullied_ _that_ _kid__!" _

_"__So_ _what__? __You_ _should_ _thank_ _me__, __Jisung__! __Look_ _at_ _those_ _people_ _who_ _walk_ _away__! __Its_ _only_ _me_ _who_ _ever_ _accept_ _you_ _for_ _you_ _are_ _even_ _if_ _you're_ _such_ _a_ _worthless_ _loser__!" __Jisung_ _threw_ _another_ _useless_ _punch_ _to_ _Seojun__. _

_Jisung_ _really_ _had_ _enough_ _of_ _this__. __Chan_ _hadn't_ _contact_ _him_ _and_ _he_ _had_ _been_ _bothered_ _by_ _Seojun_ _everyday__. __The_ _students_ _saw_ _how_ _Seojun_ _was_ _treating_ _Jisung_ _but_ _none_ _of_ _them_ _cared-_ _thinking_ _he_ _deserved_ _it_ _for_ _causing_ _someone_ _to_ _almost_ _die__. _

_At_ _some_ _point__, __Jisung_ _started_ _to_ _lose_ _hope__. __He_ _just_ _accepted_ _everything_ _he_ _was_ _given__. __All_ _he_ _ever_ _wanted_ _was_ _love_ _from_ _people_ _but_ _what_ _he got in_ _return_ _was_ _hate__...__a_ _lot_ _of_ _hate__. _

_He_ _looked_ _at_ _those_ _students_ _and_ _chuckled__. __They_ _reminded_ _him_ _of_ _himself__. __Had_ _Hyunjin_ _felt_ _the_ _same_ _way_ _when_ _he_ _was_ _just_ _watching_ _Hyunjin_ _from_ _far_ _away__. __Did_ _he_ _ever_ _hoped_ _someone_ _would_ _stand_ _up_ _for_ _him__? __Or_ _didn't_ _he__? __He_ _didn't__...__did_ _he__? __That_ _was_ _why_ _he_ _stood_ _up_ _for_ _himself_ _and_ _fight_ _but_ _Jisung_ _was_ _not_ _Hyunjin__. __He_ _wasn't_ _anywhere_ _near_ _Hyunjin__. _

_"No" Jisung begged as his tears started rolling down. " please..."_

_"Please....!" _

Jisung immediately shot up from his dream and breathed hastily. His eyes were filled with tears. He didn't know why...every time he sleeps he doesn't dream but when he does...he will have a nightmare about the same person. Again and again. Jisung had already grew tired of it. He wanted to snap from that dream and face his reality. He had countless nights without sleep and that explained why he had black mark under his eyes.

He started sobbing and crying again once he realized that it was all just a dream. He looked up and stared at the clock. He scoffed. He had already missed the first period. There was no need to go to school at this point.

He dragged himself up lazily and went into the bathroom to wash up. After he did so, he went out to the living room. He looked around and noticed the little bag on the table. His mother was nowhere. It would've seemed that his mother had already went to work.

He grabbed the plastic bag and opened it to see the contain. There was some familiar looking medicine like a painkiller and a gel? _We_ _already_ _have_ _his_ _though__...__why_ _did_ _mom_ _bought_ _it__? _He thought as he picked up a note that came along with it.

'Mom saw this at the door this morning, it seem like it's for you'

Jisung rubbed his head as he took another note. 'I don't know what to buy but the person at the pharmacy told me to buy this...get well soon' Jisung sighed. So, even after he left, Hyunjin still came all the way here?

Jisung felt a bit touched but he still felt scared. He still felt scared about everything. "Ouch" he hissed in pain as soon as he moved his leg again. He looked down and saw that his ankle had started to be swollen. He stared at the medicine and sighed again. He took some ice from the fridge and placed it on his ankle to ease the pain.

Whether he liked it or not, he still needed to go to the hospital. Even if he went to a clinic, his mom will surely still know because she had many friends that work in the same field.

He went inside his room and grabbed his oversize hoodie he got from a thrift shop. He frequently go to a thrift shop because he didn't like wasting money for expensive clothes. They're totally unnecessary.

Pulling the hood over his head, he walked out from his house and looked around whether his neighbours were around or not. It's either they're stuck at home doing nothing or working.

Jisung slowly walked towards the big road and found a bus stop where he waited for a bus to arrive. He liked using bus better than taxi because usually taxi charge him more than bus. However, last night was an exception. He was in hurry to leave, so he got no choice but to board one.

"Young man? Young man" A grandmother suddenly patted his shoulder. He looked up and tilted his head. "The bus is here. Are you going on this one?" Jisung stood up from the seat and nodded. "Thank you" he said before the both of them boarded the bus. "Aren't you Jisung?" The grandmother asked as she sat beside him. He nodded whilst wondering how this old lady recognize her. "Don't you remember me? It's me, Chan's grandmother."

It took Jisung's a couple of minute to register what the old lady had told him...then it all clicked. No wonder this lady's face was familiar and not foreign looking! Like she said, she's Chan's grandmother.

"Are you still in contact with Chan?" She asked Jisung who stiffly smiled. "Yeah, I met him yesterday..." Jisung answered honestly.

"Is that so..I met him yesterday.he didn't look fine..I wonder if something happened to him." The Lady said worriedly. They started a conversation until they both arrived at their destination, not knowing that someone was worried sick at school when he knew Jisung was absent. 


	15. 15

"Sung" Chan called as he jogged towards Jisung who just went back from throwing out the garbage. When he saw Chan, he increased his pace and walked faster to reach his house gate but chan was faster and the crutches he used wasn't helping either.

"Sung...I'm really sorry for what happened at the party" Jisung didn't mutter any word. He stared at Chan before pulling the gate open. "It really isn't what you think...!"

"I didn't make the party because of Hyunjin..." Jisung sighed and turned around. "Is a glass of water fine with you, hyung?" Chan raised an eyebrow. He didn't think that it would be this easy to start a conversation with the angry Jisung. "Yes! I'm fine with that!" Chan said as he rushed inside and helped himself by sitting down on the L shaped sofa.

He looked around and smiled once he noticed that nothing really change about the house except for the additional pictures and furniture. It was a shame he wasn't there to see how much things around Jisung had changed.

_Thud_

Jisung placed a glass of cold water on the table and sat in front of Chan before rubbing his eyes, a poor attempt to make his eyes more clear. He shouldn't have wore his contact lens for a long time,his eyes had already started reddening as if he cried the whole night. "Are you alright?" Chan asked, concerned.

"It's just my contact lens" Jisung said as he rubbed his eyes. "So, what about the party?" Jisung went straight to the topic and chan could only sigh in relief that the quokka like boy wanted to hear his explanation.

"That party... really got nothing to do with Hyunjin. I just invite Hyunjin because he is my friend...just like you." He bit his lips and continued. "And about what you heard back then...they were only curious of what Hyunjin will do..." Chan almost pulled his hair. How come explaining thing was this difficult?

"Sung...why do you think they want to know that?" Jisung shrugged. If he knew, he wouldn't be here with Chan trying to explain things to Jisung. Chan sighed again."this really isn't for me to say "

"Then, don't say it" Jisung said, bored.

"It because he likes you, Jisung!" Jisung widened his eyes after Chan yelled some sense to him.

"He likes me?" Jisung asked, still in disbelief. Chan nodded. "He might not realize it now but I've seen it. The way he looks at you" Jisung frowned. He didn't believe this but chan wouldn't lie to him under his intimidating gaze. It's either chan couldn't read someone's emotion or Hyunjin really liked him but it seemed too good to be true.

"He doesn't have any reason to like me..." He didn't say this for chan. He said this to himself. After all, he turned blind eyes on Hyunjin when he was bullied. Not only once but many time and Hyunin found out about it. "I don't hate you chan...I don't hate anybody...don't worry" Jisung said while smiling. "If that's what you're worried about..."

"I was just a bit emotional that day since I'm not used to having so many people around me" Jisung stood up and picked up Chan's glass when Chan's phone rang. He smiled and went to the kitchen.

Once he was in the kitchen he gripped the shirt he was wearing while breathing hastily. "He likes me?" He asked as he hit his chest, feeling his heartbeat quickly beating like crazy.

\--

"I have to go now." Chan said as he walked to the front door. Jisung nodded and smiled at Chan. "Get well soon and come back to school" Chan said as he stared at Jisung's ankle. Jisung nodded. "I know... "

"School is boring without you"

Chan waved at his friend and smiled awkwardly before walking out. Once Chan walked out, Jisung's smile faded away and his leg gave out. He sat on the floor while holding his head, a loud sigh was heard. Chan telling him a lot of information that he couldn't process was too much for him.

"I need to shower" he said as he slowly helped himself up with the crutches.

\--

When night came, he got a text from his mother. 'I won't come home tonight...heat up the food in the fridge' Jisung lost his appetite. He knew his mother had to see a lot of patient but she barely had time for him and he grew tired of it.

It wasn't like she was a doctor! There's many other nurses and staff at the hospital but she always made it seem like she's the busiest woman in the world. Jisung shook his head, maybe he shouldn't think so negatively. His mother had nobody else but him. It wouldn't be weird for her to drown herself with work.

He slipped into his comfortable sweater and walked out from his house, wandering everywhere he could without his crutches. He walked while limping towards a restaurant that seemed to have small number of customer and ordered some food that his mother probably didn't know how to cook with the money he saved.

Buying some expensive food was not really a bad thing right? It wasn't like he does it often. He sat at the furthest part of the restaurant and ate in silent while looking at the pedestrian outside. Holding a cup of coffee in his hand, he laughed at his mature taste. To be honest, he didn't even like coffee that much. He preferred sweet drinks like juices.

He stared at his reflection on the coffee, if his father was still with his mother, they would definitely enjoy this together and his mother wouldn't need to work as hard as she was doing now.

He had been eating out like this for a few days because his mother barely come home at night. She only come once it's already in the morning to cook for him then, she disappeared again once he woke up. It's as if she never come home at all.

He didn't realize that his action for these past few days was observed by someone with malicious intention. When he was walking out from the restaurant, he felt chills running through his skin. So, he walked in fast pace albeit having to feel pain on his ankle.

"Jisung" he froze once he heard a voice called him. He started walking and eventually running when a hand suddenly grabbed his shoulder. He turned around to throw a punch but stopped himself once he saw who it was. "Hyunjin?" He asked.

"What are you..." He asked in disbelief. "I saw you...never mind that. What about your ankle?" Hyunjin asked as he crouched down and pulled the hem of Jisung's pants. He frowned and caressed the small swollen part on Jisung's ankle. He looked up and asked. "Where is your crutches? Chan told me you were using one..."

"I don't want to use it...it's in the way" Jisung said as he pulled his leg away from Hyunjin. Hyunjin stood up and took Jisung's hand. " what are you doing?" Then shorter asked whilst pulling his guard up. Seeing this, Hyunjin said nothing and placed Jisung's hand around his shoulder.

"Where are you going? Let me send you there..." Jisung wanted to fight that he could walk on his own but he felt pain on his ankle. Maybe because he ran a moment ago. He lowered his head and shyly said, "home...but I could take a taxi"

Hyunjin didn't listen to him and proceed to walk him home even after they boarded a taxi. He insisted to accompany him.


	16. 16

Warning: I'm just going to put trigger warning here that there will be rape attempt. Yeah rape attempt. Just thank goodness I become soft and edited the whole damn story.   
*

Without any mutual agreement Hyunjin would accompany Jisung everyday after school, teaching Jisung what he had missed in the class. Jisung was silently thankful for Hyunjin and slowly began to open up to him.

For a week, he had been absent and he had already got used to Hyunjin's presence, so, when Hyunjin told him he won't be able to come today because he had to eat dinner with his parents he felt a bit lonely.

Once again, he didn't feel like eating. When Hyunjin was with him, the taller will always cook for him and he had grew attached to his food. Other food tasted bland to him. He remembered the first day he saw Hyunjin in the kitchen when he woke up, he immediately got angry and told the other to get out from his house. He still ate the food Hyunjin made though._ "What's with him doing things as he likes?" Jisung said as he sat down at the dining table, lifting a spoon before scooping the soup Hyunjin made. He widened his eyes and took another spoonful of it. He stood up and ran to the door. He_ _sighed__ when he saw __Hyunjin__ still __standing__ in front of the door __like__ an abandoned dog. "I guess...you can eat breakfast with me" _

He took his favorite oversized hoodie and went out again. His ankle had fully recovered, so he didn't need his crutches anymore. He could walk just fine. He smiled, happy that he will be able to go to school like always.

He used to hate school as there's nothing to look forward too but now...there will be chan and Hyunjin waiting for him. That fact alone was enough to make him happy.

He shook his head, feeling silly for smiling creepily as he entered a restaurant. The cashier greeted him familiarly as he was a frequent visitor. He nodded his head and proceed to go to the seat at the furthest back, immediately hiding himself from the crowd.

He ordered Dakgangjeong and waited patiently until his food arrived. He grabbed one fried chicken in his hand and took a bite. He licked his lips before saying. "It's less spicy isn't it, hyun--" he suddenly shut his mouth and laughed at himself. "What's wrong with me?" He questioned himself as he wiped his finger with a tissue before brushing his hair back. "He is not here"

"I must be crazy" he continued and quickly asked the waiter to pack his food. He no longer feel like eating outside. When he walked out from the restaurant he felt somewhat unsettled.

He kept turning around as if he felt someone watching him. He frowned. It couldn't be Hyunjin since he was with his parents. With that unsettling feeling, he started running. He didn't like the fact that there was nobody on the road he was walking and another footstep could clearly be heard following him.

He turned around once again but there was nobody. "What the..." He was afraid for nothing. There wasn't anybody behind him. He sighed and continue walking when his hand was tugged and he was pulled into a narrow area in between buildings.

"!!!" He shut his eyes as his back hit the wall behind. "Jisung" he widened his eyes and glared at the man in front of him. "Let me go" Jisung said as he stared at both of his hands that were held by Seojun.

"I'm not letting you go" Seojun whispered against Jisung's ear before he dragged Jisung away. "Help!" Jisung yelled but there was nobody. Nobody at all. He knew that nobody would dare to help someone at the middle of the night...they would be too afraid to help a person in case they would be involved too.

Jisung could easily free himself if it wasn't because he was down with cold. The cold wasn't bad but it still managed to weaken him.

"Do you know how bored I am these days without you?"Seojun said as he threw Jisung inside a car. " what are you doing?" Jisung asked, alarmed as he saw Seojun taking off his shirt. "Don't be scared..." Seojun said as he hovered over the small boy. He frowned and held Jisung's hand. "I won't hurt you anymore... I promise" he said as he kissed the delicate hand. Jisung swallowed his saliva and pulled his hand away which caused Seojun to frown. "Didn't I say I won't hurt you?"

"I'm sorry for what I did...I won't let anyone hurt you anymore...trust me" Jisung had already started sobbing. He was a man but he was unable to withstand Seojun's strength and that alone made him angry. It made him angry to the point he cried. "Why are you doing this to me?" Jisung asked with a look that somewhat said 'hadn't you done enough?' Like in those cliché Korean dramas.

"What do you mean by why am I doing this?" Seojun laughed. "I'm doing this because I love you" Seojun said as he leaner closer and kissed Jisung. Jisung widened his eyes and struggled to free himself. Seojun didn't listen to his whimpers and continued what he as doing as he went down to Jisung's neck and started leaving love bites. "Stop it!" Jisung said while punching seojun's chest. Seojun raised his head and glared at Jisung. Jisung looked at him with despise.

Seojun widened his eyes when he saw blood trickling down from Jisung's lips. "What are you doing?" Seojun asked as he saw more blood flowing down. "Open your mouth!" He yelled but Jisung shut his eyes instead. He had rather die than be with this person.

[Slap!]

What he didn't expect was a slap from Seojun. "Do you hate me that much that you want to kill yourself? You had rather die? Is that what you're trying to say!?" Seojun asked in outburst. When Jisung didn't answer him, he angrily bit Jisung's neck, leaving kisses everywhere as Jisung yelled to stop. "I won't give you a chance to die...never!"

"Hyunjin!" Jisung unconsciously said which caused Seojun to be more angry. When seojun had started taking off his clothes too, he suddenly felt no weight on him. When he opened his eyes, he saw Hyunjin frowning with concern on his face.

When he saw the face of the man who had accompanied him these few days, the tears couldn't help but started falling down again. He shut his eyes and started crying like a baby. He threw himself to Hyunjin and hugged him tightly as if he could not live without him. "I'm here" Hyunjin said as he patted Jisung's back. Jisung couldn't breath properly as if the air was too thick to swallow. The grip on Hyunjin's shirt had became even more tight and desperate. He felt like drowning in a sea and he couldn't help but sob harder.

"Are you fine now?" Hyunjin asked despite looking angry at the sight of Jisung's state. "I'm fine..." He said and the both of them state in silent. What the both of them didn't realise was the person at the back who had already woken up from Hyunjin's punch.

When Jisung raised his head, it was already to late. "Hyunjin! Behind of you--" Jisung widened his eyes as the wood in Seojun's hand hit Hyunjin's head. Seojun let go of the wood and started laughing like a maniac. "Hyunjin!" Jisung said as he held Hyunjin's shoulder. Hyunjin didn't react but he suddenly stood up and told Jisung to close his eyes.

He grabbed Seojun by his collar before punching him. "I told you before...if you mess with him again I won't be as kind as before" he beat Seojun harshly until the guy fainted from the pain he felt. Once he finished, he too, fell onto the concrete floor with a loud thud. Jisung widened his eyes and quickly went out from the car. "Hyunjin! Hyunjin!" He grabbed Hyunjin's body and dragged him to the big road before holding a cab.

"To the hospital, please" Jisung asked the driver while praying that he would make it in time.


	17. 17

Hyunjin's POV

I had decided to accompany Jisung until he get better but just that one day...just that one day I didn't come because my father forced me to eat with them. My aunty and uncle were also there and I liked neither of them. One was a manipulative woman and the other was a jealous and psychotic man. I wondered how my father could cope up with these snakes that might just attack him anytime.

Sitting at the corner of the table was my mother who hadn't say anything. She kept her mouth silent as if she wasn't there and that her opinion wasn't of need.. She carefully observed her guests and despite her silence, I knew that she was more dangerous than the manipulative woman sitting across me. Later after the dinner, I knew very well she would tell my father what she thought about them.

Having a large company in hand wasn't something to be fond of. There will be a lot of drama and blood. My uncle had tried killing my father once and he also tried doing the same to me. The fact we had never find the evidence of his wrongdoing could only mean he was smart enough to not leave any trail in case his plan failed.

_Clink_

The sound of my mother's fork hitting the plate attracted my attention. Her lips that had been shut close suddenly patted as she stared at me. "How was school?" She asked, leaving the others dining with us silent as if she was the dominant one. I shrugged. "It was fine..."

"I hope you make friends again. We don't want you to cause trouble again" my uncle said while scoffing as he stared mockingly at me. From the corner of my eyes, I could see my little sister furrowing her eyebrows as she ate, clearly uncomfortable with my uncle's presence.

"I'm glad to hear that uncle is worried about Hyunjin but he is fine even without your concern" Yeji said as she wiped her mouth with a napkin,narrowing her eyes as she shot a glare. The smile on her face returned as if she didn't just show her disrespect towards them.

"Imprudent!" My aunty slammed her hand on the table. "Did you see how she look at my husband?" She questioned in fiery.

"They had be blind if they didn't" Yeji mumbled as she shoved one last piece of meat into her mouth before she stood up. She bowed at father and mother excusing herself as she had homework to do. "Han mi,sit down" my father said to his little sister who seemed very enraged and nodded at my younger sister.

I said nothing and I even forgot about the insult I received from my uncle a few moments ago. He kept trying to mention about the trouble I caused in my previous school but I wasn't affected. I merely kept my head high and continued eating while listening to their business talk. If my grandfather was still alive, he would definitely scoff and started talking about the previous football game instead of this boring business talk.

I felt my stomach churning as I ate. I didn't feel well but I still tried my best to look as if I was fine. Why the sudden discomfort,?, I had thought. I knew something was wrong. I just knew it. The image of Jisung's smiling face suddenly rushed into my mind before I dropped the fork in my hand.

_Clink_

Once the fork hit the floor, my family members turned their head at me and stated questioningly. "I'm sorry...I forgot I have somewhere to go" my uncle frowned. "And where are you going this late at night?"

"Who knows what you will do if we let you go" my uncle continued. I didn't have time for this but before I could walk out, my mother had cut in. "I know" she said as she held a wine glass in her hand. "I gave the permission to him to go out. Do you have any problem with that?" My uncle immediately shrank and shook his head.

"Good...now you can stop accusing your nephew of something he never done" My mother lifted her head , staring at me with the look telling me to hurry and go. I nodded and bowed at her for her kindness. What she had told my uncle was a total lie. When did I ever need someone permission to go out? And when did I ever told her where I was going? I never but she seemed to know but she didn't say anything about it which I was very grateful for.

I quickly went into the garage and took my motorcycle. I went to Jisung's house as fast as I could. However, when I arrived, all I saw was the dark house that screamed empty. I brushed my finger through my hair as I thought about the places he would go to. I went to the restaurant he went on the day I met him outside the school but he wasn't there. When I asked the cashier about it, they told me that he didn't come today. Anxiety started attacking me as I ran around yelling his name.

I kept walking around until I arrived in an secluded area that gave me a bad vibe about it. I jogged around for a moment when I felt a thump in my chest. I frowned as I walked aimlessly when I saw a car parked not far from the alley I was in.

I ran as fast as I could with fear that I will lost him if I didn't hurry. What I saw terrified me and anger started taking over me as I pulled the figure away from the trembling boy. I punched his face and kicked him roughly. What I did after that was even harsher as I grabbed his head and slammed it right onto the concrete floor. I turned around and quickly ran into the car, pulling the big guy who suddenly seemed small in my hand.

Once he saw me, he started crying. He looked at me as if asking why I was late. Tears flowing down on both of his red cheeks as he sobbed. He hugged me and cried. He never looked this weak. He was stubborn, cold and prideful.

I felt my heart ache when I saw him in a haggard state. This incident had me realized that I didn't merely felt attracted to this beautiful person. It made me realize just how much afraid I was to lost him. Just how much afraid I was to see him crying in pain. Just how much I want to keep him away from this merciless world. That was when I knew, I love him. Maybe it was too soon to call it love but I didn't know what else could explain what I felt.

I soothed him as I felt him gripping the hem of my shirt. He rested his forehead on my shoulder and cried against my chest. I didn't care my shirt was soaked with his tears and neither did I mind him holding me so tightly. I wanted him to know he was safe now, he was with me but I didn't expect that after beaten up so harshly, the person behind me would still try to attack me.

As if the demon itself had awoken inside of me, I closed the car door and marched towards the guy. One hand punching his face as the other gabbed the wooden and slammed it onto his head. What I did to him wasn't even enough and nothing to compare with what he had done to Jisung.

The only thing I felt at the moment was overwhelming surge of anger and what I wanted was to protect the person inside the car even if I have to lost my life.

However, the next thing I knew, I saw darkness and blacked out— probably because Seojun hit the back of my head with a wooden stick before. 


	18. 18

Hyunjin's POV

I was awake the entire time but I couldn't open my eyes. Maybe I was too tired or something. All I could hear was the sound of beeping as I lied on the bed. My parents must had come by as I heard sound of shuffling before the door of my room flew open. The person sitting beside me abruptly stood up and I could feel that he was bowing at my parents. "What happened?" My father had asked in a calm tone. However, I knew very well that he was angry. "He--" Jisung's voice cracked as he exhaled. "He saved me..." He said with a voice filled of shame. 

"Get out" my father said cruelly to Jisung. My heart clenched again. I didn't want this. He shouldn't hear these cold words from my father. He should only be coaxed with sweet words that will make him happy. I wanted to wake up but I couldn't. It was as if I was pinned to the bed.

"Can I stay?" Jisung asked, his voice sounding a bit desperate. "How shameless can you be?" My father continued. "I know...I'm shameless but at the least...let me accompany him for a while"

"He saved me and I can't be more grateful than I already am" I could feel the insecurity from him. I wanted to wake up and hold his frail frame. "I won't repeat this again..." My father said with a stern voice. "Get out before I make you" 

I could feel Jisung flinching. My father was playing no game and I knew Jisung had to obey my father. Once he left I was alone in this room with my parents. My mother didn't say anything but I knew she was there. "This stupid child...are you happy with your decision?" My mother suddenly asked as she sat beside the bed. 

If I could move my body, I would have sat up and laughed at her. "I'm very satisfied with my choice" I would say and I would scold my father for telling Jisung to go. My mother must had seen the smile on my face and she just sighed. "Why are we even here for?" She asked my father.

"We should just let that kid take care of him." She stood up from the seat. "I think he will be more grateful with that" I laughed in my heart. As expected, mother knew me the best. "What are we doing here? We already paid for the hospital bill..let's go and leave the kids" I heard as she dragged my father out. "What? Wait--" even my father was vulnerable against mother. Who said woman couldn't be empowering. There's my mother as an example of a strong woman. There's also Jisung's mother who work days and nights.

Once they left, I felt drowsiness hitting me as I fell into a deep slumber. I didn't dream which was a positive thing as whenever I dream it was always just filled with nightmares.

\--  
Jisung's POV

I felt disheartened. It seemed like I was hated by Hyunjin's parents. That was a given. If I was them, I would be more than just angry. I wouldn't just hate me...I would have loathed me. I sighed as I sat outside the hospital entrance, watching people as they come and go. I stared at the patient that had been escorted out from an ambulance. There must had been a car accident or something. I couldn't help but think of the reason as to why people came here. I had the tendency to analyze people. Like maybe that person came here because he had a fever ,that person might had came here because he fractured his hand and that man might just come here because he accidentally cut his finger off while cooking. 

"What are you doing out here in cold?" I flinched as I scooted over for my mother to sit down. She stared at me as she took a sip from the can of coffee in her hand before handing it to me. "Want some?" She asked. I stared at he her hand without saying anything. I took the can from her and drank the coffee, hissing at how the warm coffee carressed my injured tongue. I needed something to sober me up or I will start crying again. My mother chuckled and ruffled my hair. "My son is all grown up now" she commented. 

"Aren't you busy?" I asked, after all she had mentioned that she wouldn't be able to come home tonight. "I am but I can find some space for my son too" I frowned. I knew what she was up to. She was trying to make me open up to her. "What do you know about me?" I snapped. This was the first time in a few years I had ever snapped at her. 

I felt terrible as a son. I felt terrible that I couldn't help but blow up in front of her. "A lot?" She responded. "I know that my son had problem at school but he doesn't tell me what it is, I know my son got his ankle sprained so, he went to the hospital without telling me."

"I also know that you are here because of Hyunjin" I widened my eyes and stared at her. "You like him a lot, don't you?" 

She sighed. "I had never seen you smile so much but around him you always smile... Just like in the past" My mom remembered Hyunjin. Of course, she did. Hyunjin was a popular kid back then. Almost everyone in the neighbourhood knew him because of his kind and bubbly attitude. People continuously compared us for having the same bubbly character and I somehow showed that I hated him in the past but I didn't. I couldn't truely hate him.

"Smile around him? Mom...I never even talk to him in the past. So, what if I smiled a little when I saw him?" 

My mother said nothing before looking at me. 

"Mom is sorry" she suddenly said to me. Furrowing my eyebrows, I stared at her in confusion. "Mom knows why you suddenly wanted to transfer school"

She sighed. "I knew Hyunjin was bullied... So, I deliberately told you to stay away from danger" my mother had some tears in her eyes. "I'm afraid that you would be hurt and I didn't want that...so, I taught you how to be cold hearted"

"I was wrong as a mother. I don't deserve to be an adult nor a mother. No wonder your father leave me" She said as she held her tears in. "That's fine...I know, mom— and father doesn't hates you." She widened her eyes. " I already knew it long time ago but what happened was my choice and father just...he just — fell out of love" Right, I was blinded by my hatred towards Hyunjin. The hatred that never even existed. The hatred that was made up of others continuously comparing us. "And father is not a kindred soul either. Do you know how he said Hyunjin is way better than me? Back then I hated myself more than I hated Hyunjin for believing in those words."

"So, there's no need to blame yourself for it" I said as I hugged her. When we both calmed down. She suddenly asked me. "How long are you going to have one sided feeling for him?" This question took me aback. I had never had this question in mind. "I never like him" I denied, I felt surge of blood in my cheeks. It felt warm.

My mother sighed, ruffling my hair. "We can talk about this later...for now, let's get your tongue treated...why did you bite your tongue so hard? You're a bit feverish too and you better tell me what really happened. Why is Hyunjin hospitalized?" 

I flinched. Oh, how in the world am I going to explain to her? For sure, after I tell her...there will no longer be secrets between us. Just how it as supposed to be.


	19. 19

in hit the back of my head. I shut my eyes and hissed in pain. I tried accommodating myself by pushing myself up slowly when I saw the figure sitting by my side. He had his head rested in the bed as he slept. I smiled gently as I reached for his black locks. The moment my finger touched his locks, the long time urge I had to ruffle his hair had surfaced as I patted his head. _How_ _could_ _a_ _person_ _be_ _so_ _defenseless_ _and_ _fragile_ _at_ _the_ _same_ _time__?_ I thought as I returned to my previous position where I had my back against the bed and my head on the pillow when I saw him waking up from his slumber.

I waited for a moment but there wasn't any subtle movement from Jisumg until I felt his hand grabbing mine as he caressed them with his rough hand. However, compared to mine his hands were much softer. I wondered if he realized I was touching his head while he was asleep. "You might not hear this but..." He suddenly muttered as he took my hand and spread my palm before placing his soft cheek on it. "I'm sorry" the sudden apology aroused my curiousness. Sorry? For what? He didn't do anything to me. He didn't do anything that needed him to say sorry to me.

"I was selfish back then...I was blinded with jealousy" I wanted to know exactly what he meant by that but I knew if I opened my eyes and asked, he would not say anything to me and he will put on his cold face again. So, I continued my facade, pretending to be asleep the whole time. "To be honest, I hated you in the past" his words pierced through my heart. He hated me?

"Despite never talking to you, I hated you. People around continuously telling me that I'm nothing compared to you.

I grew to hate you because you were too perfect. My mom must had noticed my discomfort whenever you're mentioned... So, she told me to stay away from danger and you"

I heard him sighing as if it was a also a lot to take in even for him. "But I didn't blame mom for that...I chose to ignore you while you're suffering" he laughed. "Now that I think about it...I was so pathetic. I was happy seeing you suffer. I thought by seeing you at the bottom chain would make me feel like I'm something and it did but I felt disgusted by myself at the same time"

"You must hate me so much for me being this fake. I smile in front of so many people back then but I'm fake. I can never genuinely be a good person"

"That's why i'm paying for it now. I won't smile, I won't be happy" he let go of my hand. "You can hate me" I frowned and bit my lips when I heard the sound of chairs screeching the floor as he stood up. Then there was nothing. I only heard small footsteps before I heard the door closed very quietly. I opened my eyes and placed one hand over my forehead. "My head hurt" i looked at my hand and grasped it before remembering the feeling of Jisung's warm cheeks against my palm.

He hated me all this time and all this time I thought I was the good one. That I didn't do any harm to him. All this time, I didn't know that I had turned him into a very insecure person. I wanted to hold him...I wanted to comfort him but I couldn't. I didn't have the right to be the one.

Will it really just become like this in the end? When I had just realized my feeling for him? When I realized all along...that the reason why I felt angry at him for those few weeks wasn't because I hated him but because I liked him? "I messed up big time, didn't I?"

"Damn it" I said before throwing the pillow I was holding. It flew right towards the flower I didn't realize was placed at the coffee table in front of my bed. It must had been the loud sound from the vase when it touched the ground because a nurse had came in with a surprised look once she saw me. I relaxed myself and forced a smile out. She didn't question me. Maybe because she was good at reading situations thus she didn't dare to say anything.

After she cleaned up the mess and changed the vase for the flower, I stopped her from going out. "That flower...who placed it there?" I asked and she merely smiled while shaking his head. "I don't know his name but it's the young boy who brought you here yesterday"

"Thank you" I told her before she walked out. I rested my back against the pillow once again and stared at the flower. I didn't know how long I was staring at it. It could be half of the day and I knew people would say that it's impossible to do nothing for half of a day but I did. I did nothing and just stared at the flower while thinking. I couldn't get him out of my mind.

_A_ _smile_ _grew_ _on_ _my_ _face_ _as_ _I_ _observed_ _Jisung_ _stuffing_ _his_ _cheeks_ _with_ _food_ _I_ _cooked__. __I_ _couldn't_ _believe_ _someone_ _could_ _be_ _this_ _precious_ _and_ _adorable_ _while_ _eating__. __He_ _lifted_ _his_ _head__, __covering_ _his_ _full_ _mouth__."__what_ _are_ _you_ _looking_ _at__?" __I_ _chuckled_ _at_ _his_ _reaction_ _before_ _reaching_ _for_ _his_ _cheek__, __pinching_ _it__. "__Is_ _this_ _where_ _you_ _stuff_ _all_ _your_ _food__?" __Jisung_ _frowned_ _and_ _slapped_ _my_ _hand_ _away__. "__Do_ _you_ _want_ _to_ _die__?" __He_ _asked__, __laughing_ _as_ _he_ _swallowed_ _his_ _food__, __getting_ _all_ _flustered_ _since_ _my_ _eyes_ _weren't_ _leaving_ _him__. "__I_ _don't_ _want_ _to_ _eat_ _anymore_ _if_ _you_ _look_ _at_ _me_ _like_ _that__" __Jisung_ _said__, __slamming_ _his_ _chopstick_ _to_ _move_ _away_ _when_ _I_ _grabbed_ _his_ _hand__, __pulling_ _him_ _back_ _to_ _sit_ _down__. "__Eat__. __I_ _won't_ _look_ _at_ _you_ _anymore__" __I_ _said_ _but_ _I_ _lied__, __I_ _continued_ _to_ _stare_ _at_ _his_ _cute_ _face__. __He_ _glared_ _at_ _me__, __hitting_ _my_ _arm__. __I_ _laughed__, "__you_ _laugh__! __You_ _don't_ _feel_ _pain__ ,__huh__? __Do_ _you_ _want_ _more_ _punches__?"_

"Compared to you hating me, your small punches don't hurt as much" I unconsciously said.

_"__You're_ _playing_ _with_ _the_ _kids_ _again__?" __He_ _widened_ _his eyes_ _and_ _stared_ _at_ _me_ _bewilderedly__. __He_ _took_ _a_ _step_ _back_ _and_ _frowned__. "__I_ _didn't__!"_

_"__It's_ _unexpected_ _that_ _you're_ _good_ _with_ _kids__...__you_ _will_ _be_ _a_ _good_ _father__" __I_ _commented_ _which_ _made_ _him_ _flabbergasted__. "__I'm_ _not__!" __He_ _said_ _before_ _he_ _started_ _walking_ _in_ _a_ _fast_ _pace_ _before_ _he_ _stumbled_ _over_ _a_ _stone_ _and_ _almost_ _fell_ _if_ _not_ _because_ _of_ _my_ _hand_ _hugging_ _his_ _waist__. "__I_ _told_ _you_ _not_ _to_ _run_ _when_ _you're_ _still_ _wearing_ _your_ _crutches__..."_

"Silly guy" I covered my face and groaned. "Why?! The more I want to clear my mind about you the more I think about you?!"


	20. 20

y allowed to go to school. He wasn't one hundred percent healed but he didn't think that a little pain should get in the way of his study or...he just used that as an excuse. He wanted to see Jisung. The days he counted was only 7 days but it felt like it had been eternity since he last seen Jisung.

When he came into the classroom, he smiled and greeted a few students when he saw Jisung's back. He was sitting in his seat with earphones plugged into both of his ears as usual while he had a chemistry book in his hand. Hyunjin was about to greet him when he suddenly stood up and walked out. "I'm going to the toilet" he told the class representative before he walked out.

He stared at Jisung's back and frowned. Had greeting Jisung always been this hard? Jisung only came back once the first period started. So,they didn't get the chance to talk with each other. Jisung didn't even look at Hyunjin once when he was walking to his seat. It was as if Hyunjin was made invincible.

It was a torturous moment for Hyunjin. Once the rang and everyone went out to get their lunch, Jisung walked out faster than anybody. He had stood up and walked out right after the teacher. "Hey, let's eat" Chan said as he entered the class while waving at Hyunjin. "Where is Jisung?" He asked as he stared at Jisung's vacant seat. "He already went out..."

"Let's just go eat" Hyunjin sighed as he stood go and left with chan. Although he acted like he didn't care about where Jisung had gone to, his mind couldn't stop thinking about the lonely back he saw a few moments ago. It's as if Jisung was drifting away and he was back at square one. Weird enough, after listening to what Jisung had said at the hospital, he didn't hate him at all.

He felt a pain continuously stabbing his chest. He felt scorching hot whenever he was around Jisung. He wasn't dense. Sometimes, he felt guilty for feeling such things towards the innocent boy. "Are you alright?" Chan asked when Hyunjin hadn't touch any of his food, just continuously poking and playing with it. "Hrm?" Hyunjin asked once he snapped out of his thought. He shook his head and relaxed himself again.

"Have you tried talking to Jisung?" Hyunjin shrugged. "Maybe?" Chan frowned. It was obvious that Hyunjin was trying to hide something from him. He might not be as sharp as girls but he could sense the lie. "Don't lie to me, Hyun–" Hyunjin wasn't focused to what Chan was saying. His gaze was on the slander figure who was walking into the cafeteria but walked away as soon as he saw Hyunjin. "Go to the class by yourself...I gotta go" Hyunjin said as he hurriedly ran towards the fading figure. "Ji!" He yelled as he ran as fast as he could and grabbed Jisung by his hand.

Jisunh stared at Hyunjin's hand and tried to escape, 'tried' being the keyword. He was also a man and he knew that he was capable of pulling his hand away but all of it became useless as his courage to put Hyunjin off perished. When he saw Hyunjin's eyes that were filled with passion staring to strongly at him, he couldn't help but felt weak up to his knees. If not for his inner self fighting for him, he might just fell right on the spot.

"Do you hate me?" The question took Jisung by surprise. Seeing no respond, Hyunjin proceed to ask again. "I'm asking...do you hate me?" Hyunjin wanted to make sure Jisunh didn't feel anything more than hate but how can he thinks so when Jisung was making such an obvious expression? "Why would I....I don't" Jisung lowered himself.

"Then do you like me?" He raised his chin up and widened his eyes as blood rushed to his cheeks. "Why would I?!" Jisung shook his head, denying the question over thousand times just to make clear that he didn't like the man in front of him. "I don't!"

_But_ _how_ _can_ _I_ _believe_ _what_ _you_ _said_ _if_ _you're_ _showing_ _that_ _kind_ _of_ _expression_ _to_ _me__? _Hyunjin thought while covering half of his face with his hand. Although the answer was pretty clear, there was this side of Hyunjin that enjoyed teasing Jisung as much as he can. Hyunjin didn't know what this feeling was. "Then...what do you see me as?"

Jisung bit his lips and trembled. Why was Hyunjin asking him these questions when he could barely talk?! "I...I see you as a friend!" Hyunjin sighed and covered his face with his hand. "sorry for asking you these stupid question..."

"it's just that you have been avoiding me and you keep staring at me sometimes...."

"you know you act like...you have a crush on me or somethi-- hey what's wrong?" Hyunjin widened his eyes when he saw Jisung crying. _Shit, did I break him? _The other boy just tilted his head as if he didn't understand why Hyunjin was looking so concerned when he felt something dropped on his hand. When he looked down, he was surprised to see that there was a drop of water on his hand, wondering where it had come from until he realized that it was of his own tears that had leaked out without his permission.

"eh?" he asked himself before he started wiping more tears that started pouring out overflowingly with his shaking hand.

"hey, I'm sorry alright? is it what I said? fine, you don't like me" he tried to comfort Jisung but it merely made the shorter cry harder. Hyunjin flinched as if he did something wrong again.

Hyunjin started panicking and was flustered for the time in his life.  
The first thing he did was to take off his hoodie and slipping it on Jisung who was bewildered by his sudden action. Hyunjin pulled the hood on before grabbing Jisung's hand, holding it tightly while dragging him through the crowd of people. Jisung didn't know what was going on but he had a guess that Hyunjin didn't want him to humiliate himself in front of other people. He started sobbing even harder. Despite what he felt about Hyunjin in the past, he's still so kind to him.

"hey! stop crying. People will think I'm bullying you" Jisung hid his head with the hood and shook his head. He couldn't control his tears from flowing down.

when they had stopped running, They were inside an infirmary and and Hyunjin had set him down on the sick bay. Jisung was ready to be scolded by Hyunjin for making him look like the bad person but nothing. Nothing come. He shut his eyes as tears flowed down again, he thought Hyunjin was seriously mad at him to the point he refused to say anything but his eyes snapped open when he felt something soft against his chapped lips. Hyunjin was kissing him and it lasted for a few second before Jisung widened his eyes and pushed Hyunjin away.

"What—"

Hyunjin went for another kiss, this time a small peck before he pulled away, staring at Jisung's expression while holding his shoulder.

"What do you think—"

He went for another.

"Hyunjin!—"

And another, holding Jisung in place.

"Hwang Hyunjin!" Jisung pushed Hyunjin away, hitting his chest as a smile grew on Hyunjin's lips. "You're not crying anymore",

" what do you think you are doing? Didn't I say, we are friends?!" Jisung shrieked when Hyunjin let go of his shoulder, now looking into his eyes seriously. "I don't"

"What?"

Hyunjin sighed, "I don't want to be just friend" Jisung widened his eyes, not knowing how to react. "So, stop saying you want is to be friends. I like you"

"And you deseeve to be happy. I don't like seeing you hurt yourself"

Hyunjin felt relief washed over him the second he confessed. He ruffled Jisung's hair before pecking him on the lips again before he walked out from the infirmary, leaving Jisung to steam off.

Jisung dived into Hyunjin's hoodie, hiding himself as he drowned in Hyunjin's smell he couldn't described it was the combination of lemon fragrance and something he couldn't name but nonetheless smelled good.


	21. 21

Students being loud, teachers being mad, school being as rowdy as always. Everything was perfectly normal except for the scene of Jisung smiling non stop and greeting everyone he saw. Some people tilted their head in confusion, some froze and some blushed. What else was weird about Jisung? He had this new haircut that made girls drool whenever they caught his smiling face. His hair was dyed with an unnatural colour of Ashe blonde that surprisingly suit him just like those handsome idol you could see on music shows ,his bang was cut shorter and pushed to the other side, finally showing his round cute eyes and his forehead at it's best glory— no longer looking like a gloomy person with anger management issue.

However, the most important issue wasn't his perfect hair but that perfectly heart-shaped smile on his face that reached his eyes. Why was he in a such good mood? Did a car hit him and the nerves on his face just weren't functioning well? Or did god finally lessen his burden? Or was he actually planning to kill someone?

Nope, none of that nonsenses that had been spaculating around the school. Do you wonder why it became a huge rumour? Because nobody expected him to have such a gorgeous face. Nobody expected him to gain such a godlike appearance just because of a smile on that face. It may sounded exaggerated but that's the exact point. His transformation was way too sudden!

"Hyung, you're creeping me out. I feel weak out of sudden" Jeongin said as he held a random person who was walking beside him. "Let me borrow your shoulder my friend is scaring me" He said as he rubbed his forehead on the person's shoulder. "Eh..." That person couldn't do anything as Jeongin was very persistent about it. He wasn't lying when he said he was weak. He thought he was immune towards beautiful people but he's wrong. Jisung made him weak. That smile! What the hell is that smile! "Why are you so happy?" He finally asked after releasing the poor random person. " I talked with my dad" Jeongin frowned and slapped his forehead. "If talking with your father is really the key to beauty...how come it doesn't work when I talk to that stinky old man everyday? Or maybe it only work with your father and since when do you call your father dad?" Jisung scrunched his nose and laughed. "What do you even mean by that? Don't call your father a stinky old man" Yes, he had upgraded the way he called his father. It was always father until last night he called him dad because his father actually approached him first and told him that he was afraid he was hated by his sons. He knew he had neglected Jisung for a long time. He told Jisung that he wouldn't force him to be close with his step mother nor brother.

"What do I even mean by that?  
What I mean is...never mind." Jeongin gave up. Even if he wanted to complain, he loved that smile on Jisung's face. Jisung rarely smile but he looked very happy now. He didn't want to spoil it.

"Good morning" Hyunjin greeted and eyed Jisung who stared at him and smiled, a blush creeping on his cheeks before he looked away." Morning " Hyunjin dropped the book he was holding and cupped his mouth. "What?" Jisung asked while frowning and Jeongin sighed again. "Did...did you smile and greeted me back?" Jeongin rolled his eyes and pushed Hyunjin to his class. "He did. Are you blind and deaf?"

"No! No! I just want to see that smile once again!" Hyunjin said as he tried to turn around, pushing Jeongin away. "Can you smile again?" Hyunjin asked. Jeongin narrowed his eyes, judging Hyunjin through and through. "Why?"

"Just do it, Hyung" Jeongin sighed as Jisung smiled with a questioning look. Hyunjin stared at Jisung's face and felt like crying. The boy actually smiled that brightly. "I don't know why I'm so touched" Hyunjin said as he crouched down and sighed before he shot up. "Did he smile all the way to school?" Jeongin nodded.

"Does that mean everyone saw him?" Jeongin nodded again and this time feeling annoyed that Hyunjin was wasting their time when homeroom class was about to start in a few minutes. "Can you cut the talk for later. We still have our own classes" Jeongin grunted before he drag himself out of Jisung and Hyunjin's class.

"Al--alright" Hyunjin stuttered while still staring at Jisung's smiling face before the teacher came in and he had to scurry away to his seat.

Hyunjin observed Jisung from his seat and smiled. So, even he can smile as bright as that. He often see Jisung smiling with the kids in his neighbourhood but never this bright. Could it be that something good happened to him last night? Did he meet someone? Suddenly, the thought of Jisung smiling because of another person pissed him off.

The guy sitting in front of him flinched as he felt the dark energy Hyunjin was giving out. The people sitting around him all swallowed their saliva and did not dare to say anything but if they did, they would probably say something along "Please spare my life."

\--

When the history class had ended, it was announced that the teachers were having an important meeting. Hence, the class was free to do anything. Hyunjin was about to stand up and approach Jisung when a girl with short hair approached the boy first.

Hyunjin froze in his seat and watched as the two got familiar with each other. "Jisung" The girl called out. She was Jisung's new seat mate. She sat behind him and before she was sitting very far away from him that she didn't get the chance to talk to him. "Yes?" Jisung said as he closed his phone and turned around.

Gaining his attention, the girl smiled and continued. "For this year sport day, will you join the race again?" Jisung was known to be one of the fastest runner in their school 2 years ago. However, he quit the track team and disappeared just like that. Nobody knew the reason except for Jisung.

If this was Jisung a few months ago, he would definitely say no but with the person who caused him to leave the track team had left, he had no reason to say no and genuinely smiled. "Sure, Jina" Jina who had been bestowed by the god's gift after seeing Jisung's smile froze and stared at Jisung with a cold face.

"Is there something...wrong?" Jisung asked while laughing nervously. He hadn't talk to his classmates for a long time so, he was worried that he came out weird. "Nope" Jina said before she hugged Jisung. "How can you be this cute?!" She yelled as she ruffled Jisung's hair. "How come I never know you're this adorable? Probably because I'm sitting far away from you. "

Hyunjin's eyebrows twitched as he watched them from afar. He breathed in and out while his seatmates were all in surviving mode. _What__is__it__again__this__time__?! _they all thought.

On the other hand, the whole class was already used to Jina's loud voice. They also knew that Jina had some problem with cute things. She merely loved cute things too much despite being a boyish girl.

Jina finally let go of Jisung who was suffocating from the hug and sighed. She stared at Jisung's red face and clicked her tongue. "You know...I would ask you out--"

_Clatter!_

Hyunjin's chair fell down as he abruptly stood up and slammed his hand on the table. Jina stared at Hyunjin and blinked in confusion before she ended her word. "If...you were a girl"

Hyunjin glared at Jina and the glare turned into a smile. "I feel like going to the toilet" The whole class stared at him ,deadpanned. _If__you__want__to__go__to__the__toilet__just__go__. __Why__would__you__announce__it__? _All of them couldn't comprehend what Hyunjin was thinking of anymore. 


	22. 22

"In my whole life, I had never seen Hyunjin this jealous" Minho said as bent down to tie his shoes. Hyunjin rolling his eyes as he laughed, "you had only known me for like what? A few months?"

"And I'm not jealous" Hyunjin said, why would he be jealous? He got Jisung's first kiss! Nobody could beat that. "You're totally thinking you got his first kiss" Hyunjin widened his eyes as he turned his head to Chan. "How did you—" Chan shrugged. He may or may not have been on the other bed inside he infirmary the other day. Nobody realized he was there. "I saw it...kissing in the school infirmary. How scandalous" Chan whispered to Hyunjin who turned into a tomato. "Shhh...don't say it out lou—"

"WHAT?! YOU KISSED IN THE SCHOOL INFIRMARY?!"

"Oh, my god! Felix, shut up!" Hyunjin yelled, making the other snicker at the two bickering boys. "What? I'm just shookt"

"Don't ever say that word in real life" Hyunjin warned, shaking his head. How did he became Felix's friend anyway? Most importantly, where was Jisung?!

,"oh, by the way. You're not his first kiss" Hyunjin frowned, looking at Chan with a curious look. "I was his first kiss"

" YOU KISSED HIM FIRST?!"

"Literally, shut up, lix" Hyunjin glared. Felix backed down and went to hide behind Jeongin's back, continuously telling the boy he was being bullied by Hyunjin but the younger boy gave no fuck to him and his annoying ass.

"You're joking" Hyunjin laughed. "Ooh, it's up to you to believe that or not, Hwang" Hyunjin took a deep breath and sighed. "Its none of my business anyway. First kiss doesn't matter to me" He picked his stuff up and walked away from the tree where they usually hang out at during lunch.

He walked around the school, trying to find where Jisung was when he arrived at one of the school music room. " Love, love the moon" he stopped walking when he heard humming coming from a room. The hum was in a form of a sweet melody that attracted his attention. He was thinking where had he heard this voice. When he took a peek through the small gap of the door, he saw Jisung lying in the middle of the room while singing.

[knock. Knock]

He knocked on the door, gaining the squirrel like boy's attention. "Can I come in?" He made sure not to step over a boundary that will make Jisung uncomfortable. Stealing a few kisses and confessing to Jisung was already bad, he didn't know if he could handle the boy hating him for giving him no privacy.

Jisung sat up, a confused look on his face before he smiled and nodded. Hyunjin smiled at the permission and walked inside, sitting next to Jisung who went back to lying on the floor and humming. "What are you doing here?" Hyunjin asked, drawing a circle on the varnished floor. "Chilling"

"You like music?" Hyunjin asked, trying to get to know Jisung, not just blindly saying he liked the other without knowing anything. "I love music! I want to be a musician, make songs and sing on stage!"

"Wow, just like Chan and Changbin hyung?" Jisung giggled, nodding his head as he spread his arm. "Yep, I sometimes work with them at weekend to make songs! You should listen to our stuff! They're great!" The more he stared at Jisung, the more he felt giddy inside his heart. The sparkles inside Jisung's eyes just made him felt like he should protect Jisung at all cost.

"Hey, why did you say you will pay for everything?" The smile on Jisung's face drooped. He looked at Hyunjin with a confused frown. "What do you mean?"

"In the hospital" Jisung stayed mum, forming an 'o' with his mouth as he pushed himself up and played with the end of his hoodie. "You were awake?" Hyunjin nodded and gave him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry...I just wanted to know what you were thinking. It frustrated me how you deny me all the time"

Jisung shook his head, "it's alright. I'm fine with it. It just that, the bullying was bad wasn't it?" He suddenly asked Hyunjin who struggled to say anything like a gold fish trying to get some oxygen. "Figured so..." Jisung said since he knew how it felt.

"I'm paying for it...was paying for it but isn't it enough? I'm thinking of moving on" he looked at the mirror inside the room and pointed at their reflection. "Hadn't you told me I deserve happiness back the other day, I would not be here"

"What do you me—"

"I would have run away and disappear but you told me I deserved to be happy" He stared at the mirror, eyes unmoved from his reflection went it went to the other's reflection. A smile crept on his face but he hid it by looking down as his hand reached for Hyunjin's.

When their pinky fingers made a contact, Jisung froze. He didn't know what to do next when he felt Hyunjin's pinky finger holding his. He looked up to Hyunjin and bit his lips, unsure of what he was doing when hyunjin smiled and placed his hand over Jisung's hand, wrapping his fingers with Jisung's like a matched lock and key.

A blush made its way to the both of the young boys' cheeks, Hyunjin closing their gap and placing a soft peck on Jisung's cheek, just at the corner of Jisung's lips which drove the shorter of them two crazy. "I think... I like you" Jisung confessed before he looked away again, pulling himself away from Hyunjin, looking at the grand piano inside the room but still holding Hyunjin's hand— squeezing Hyunjin's hand for confirmation even.

His shoulder relaxed and without his realization, he had his shoulder against Hyunjin's, not awkwardly but comfortably in a way he couldn't imagine he could feel when he first saw Hyunjin. Hyunjin had just been another stranger who he had cared his hatred and jealousy upon. He had only known him as the boy who had everything but not as the person who meant everything to him. He wasn't sure of his feeling but it was pass hatred and more than just a simple adoration.

"I like you too" Hyunjin had said, sending thousands of butterflies inside Jisung's stomach. He felt himself unable to hide his smile as he bit his lower lips and pulled his hoodie string to hide his face.

Then he heard Hyunjin's laugh which he could listen to everyday. "Why are you wearing your hoodie like that?" The other chukled, jisung refusing to loose the hoodie string. "Nope" Jisung merely said, ignoring the way Hyunjin was playing with his fingers.

[Ring!]

Both boys looked at each other and sighed. "Let's go to the class" Jisung nodded, standing up while Hyunjin pulled his hand up. Hyunjin loosened the string of Jisung's hoodie and pulled the good off before ruffling the quokka like boy's hair.


	23. 23

Final was nearing and so was 2020. Jisung and Hyunjin was going to be high school seniors in no time. Both of them hadn't establish what they were but their friends had their share of suspicion, especially when Jisung sat with them during lunch and he was even sharing some of his food with Hyunjin.

"How come he gets to eat your food but not us?" Jeongin asked, narrowing his eyes as he scooted over to Seungmin to steal his food. Jisung rolled his eyes. "You don't get a say when you're literally stealing everyone's food Jeongin"

Jeongin gasped and held Seungmin,"he's bullying me" Seungmin put down his chopstick and patted Jeongin's back. "They're bad guys, let them be" Jisung narrowed his eyes and stared at them with skeptical look.

"Are you guys dating?" He asked seeing how close Jeongin was with Seungmin. They had always been close but never this CLOSE— like literally one push and they would be kissing.

Jeongin let out a scoff. "You really shouldn't be the one saying that" Jeongin said over the sound of a kid coming out from the cafeteria, out to where they were eating under the usual tree. "You're literally dating Hyunjin" Seungmin added. Both Hyunjin and Jisung looked at each other, saying "no, we're not" simultaneously which increased further their friends' suspicion.

"Do you guys think we're dumb or what? Fill us with the full story" Hyunjin laughed, followed by Jisung laughed which gotten loud and louder until the sound of bell disturbed them, both sighing in relief that the school bell had saved their day.

"It looks like I gotta go to class!" Jisung said as he jumped out of his seat and ran away, not bothering to wait for Hyunjin who was also in the same class as him.

"Very subtle" Felix snorted before poking Changbin's cheek. "Yeah, you too. Very subtle" the shorter said while rolling his eyes. "What?" Felix frowned while packing his stuff.

*

"So, you have to make sure it's 90° if not you won't get the accurate measurement and I will make you guys draw this plane 10 times—"

Jisung ignored the voice of his math teacher's voice and focused on scribbling his notebook with song lyrics he probably would forget if he didn't write it. Inspiration does come at weird times— it surprisingly came during modern math lesson.

"Psst...psst..." Jisung's ear perked in annoyance when he heard the sound. He turns around and glared at his seatmate. "What?" He asked as the girl, Jina passed him a note by flicking it to Jisung's desk.

Jina winked and pointed at Hyunjin who was looking at him with anticipating look on his face. "Open it" Hyunjin mouthed before smiling. Jisung rolled his eyes and opened the note, only to grimaced at how cheesy Hyunjin was being. — you're cute. He glared at Hyunjin but still couldn't hide the fact he was blushing. Jina saw it and chuckled, showing a thumbs up to Hyunjin as if they had achieved their mission.

"Teacher! Jina and Jisung is passing notes in your class!" A student suddenly said, the three of them snapped their heads to the girl who had just exposed them. Jina glared at the girl who immediately looked away. An angry frown disrupted the math teacher's peaceful smile. "The two of you leave the class room and stand outside" the teacher said sternly.

Hyunjin panicked as he stood up."sir! I was the one who started it!" The math teacher's frown worsened and sighed loudly. "You want to play hero that much? Go stand up with them together!" Jisung stared at Hyunjin and laughed at his failure at trying to save them.

"Do not lean against the wall!" The teacher yelled and the three of them flinched before chuckling at themselves. Jina was standing near the door, next to her was Hyunjin and at the end was Jisung who was glaring at Hyunjin. "I'm here because of you"   
"Yeah, I'm sorry" Hyunjin sighed. "I won't do it again" he said as his hand slowly crept on the wall before reaching for Jisung's hand. "What are you doing?" Jisung whispered yell.

"Han Jisung! You want a detention?! Keep your mouth tight!" Jisung flinched when the strict teacher yelled again. Hyunjin raised one finger to his lips "shhh" he said before wrapping his fingers with Jisung's. "I'm going to fail my math final and this is all because of you" Jisung whispered, looking down at their intertwined hands. "I know...I will make up to it"

Jisung scoffed. "How are you even going to do that?"

"Want to go on a date?" Jisung's words were stuck in his throat as he looked up to Hyunjin who was looking straight to the wall in front of them. "What?"

"Do you want to go on a date with me? Look away, Ji. The teacher will notice we're talking" Jisung immediately snapped his head away.

"It could be a hangout if you don't like dates"

Jisung shook his head,a smile creeping it's way to his lips. " a date sounds fun"

*

"We have a problem!" Felix yelled as they made their way out of the school gate. Jeongin raised his eyebrow.  
"What? You suck at Mario kart?" Felix gasped. " I do not suck at Mario kart!"

"What's the problem?" Jisung asked, grabbing Jeongin before Felix could lung at him. "I think I'm lacking doritos for my party" Jeongin rolled his eyes. "Go buy some then".

" what party? " Jisung deemed before the other realized. "Right, you didn't know. Felix is going to make a birthday party for his puppy"

Jisung narrowed his eyes and looked at Hyunjin who shrugged and nodded. "What? I love my lil pup" Felix then said.

Jisung shook his head, "just, I didn't expect a dog needs a party"

"Hey! Everybody needs a party for themselves and you're invited by the way but make sure not to wear anything orange or it will jump on you" Felix warned. "He just love orange too much, I had to name him orange"

"Great sense of naming your pet after a fruit" Jeongin said while clapping.   
The voice of Felix and Jeongin bickering faded away as Jisung started day dreaming. A party? He had been to one but he wouldn't exactly call it as a nice memory. Seojun had practically dragged him there when they had been 'friends' and left him at the corner of the room as he went snogging with some other girl.

"Hey" he was snapped out of his thought when Hyunjin grabbed his shoulder. "Oh my god, what?!" He yelled, turning around to face the surprised Hyunjin. He had never heard Jisung's voice that loud. It was intimidating but it was nice to hear. "Hey, I just want to say you almost bump into a pole", Jisung turned around and looked at the light pole before groaning. " wait, where's the other? "

Hyunjin looked around and smiled, "they had already left long time ago. They have their houses you kno—"

"I mean, why are you still here? Your home is the opposite way" Jisung folded his arms and Hyunjin's gaze followed his small movement.

Hyunjin reached for Jisung's shoulder and turned him around, pushing Jisung to walk ahead. "Can't I walk you home?"

"Why would you want to walk me home? It's not like I'm a girl you should be worried about. Nobody would do anything to me" Hyunjin shook his head. "I just want to alright? Now stop nagging and start walking"

Jisung sighed before he started humming, letting Hyunjin walk by his side. Hyunjin enjoyed this moment when he just stood beside Jisung, not behind him nor in front of him. He felt like he was finally on the same level of understanding as Jisung where the both of them didn't mind being with each other. He remembered when Jisung used to avoid him and that hurt him so much.

He stared at Jisung's slightly chubby cheek and smiled shyly. How could someone be this cute? , he wondered.

"Hey!"

"Yeah?" Hyunjin answered when Jisung stopped walking. " I'm sorry for ignoring you all this time " Hyunjin raised an eyebrow, that was sudden. " I was afraid to be close to you "

"I was scared as hell to want you but you know? Here I am— wanting you anyway" He turned around and looked at Hyunjin in the eyes, he was smiling — a genuine smile which took Hyunjin by surprise. Jisung felt giddy and happy. He was the happiest on earth at the moment. He thought his life could only worsen but Hyunjin proved him wrong. Ever since Hyunjin came to his life, everything just seemed to turn to the right side.   
He grabbed Hyunjin hand and dragged him, running to the end of the road, passing by His own house.

"Where are we going?" Hyunjin asked. "Ice cream!!" Jisung yelled, smiling brightly that his lips turned into a heart shape which was the doom to Hyunjin's heart.

His eyes softened at how joyful Jisung looked like. What Chan had told him was true. Jisung was just a ball of sunshine that had been covered by shades. He's actually shining this bright yet nobody ever realized why it was shining so dim until hyunjin took off that shade.


	24. 24

Being nervous would be an understatement when final finally arrived. Jisung had stressing himself with study but with Hyunjin constantly telling him it would be fine, the stress level had decreased. Even so, hyunjin had only ever told him through texts ever since the final week was nearing. It was Jisung who had suggested for them to keep their distance until final end.

Although it was his idea, he couldn't hide the fact he had been missing the kind hearted guy.

Jisung's heart was racing as he checked his answer one by one then he realized he had messed up one question. He quickly erased his answer, ready to fill in the write equations and calculation when the bell suddenly rang and the prefect in charge had ordered them to flip the paper to the front side.

He felt his heart sank as he saw his paper being handed to the prefect. "I messed up..." He said, lowering his head to the desk and kept ruffling his hair. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes. He had spent a night without sleep to study addmath and he just went and messed it up. He couldn't help but stay in the class even after everyone had left.

He folded his arm and rested his forehead on his forearm. "You're dumb..." He beat himself as a tear fell down. He wouldn't have cried if he hadn't tried his best but he did and it felt bad. He felt miserable just because of one stupid question.

He continued to blame himself until he felt someone tapping his shoulder, he looked up to see a fully concerned Hyunjin holding his bag. "Hey, why are you crying?" Hyunjin asked as he bent down and caressed Jisung's tears away.

"I messed up" Jisung mumbled, he didn't want to show Hyunjin his crying face. It was totally uncool of him to cry over a test. "Hey, it will be alright"

"Yeah, I know" Jisung smiled but Hyunjin could still we the sadness in his eyes. Hyunjin folded his hands and clicked his tongue. "You're lying. You don't usually lie"

"Not right. I always lie to you" even when I said I hate you in the past. Hyunjin grabbed his hand, dragging Jisung out from the school building. "Hyunjin, where are we going?" Jisung asked when Hyunjin started running and so did he.

He looked around and immediately knew where they were going. "I'm not hungry" He said when they arrived in front of the cafeteria. "Wait here" Hyunjin said, pushing Jisung to sit at the lunch table before he ran to the crowd where many students were fighting for food.

Jisung watched Hyunjin's back from afar and bursted into laughter. "He looks like an idiot" he commented as Hyunjin was pushed out of the crowd but he didn't give up and jumped into the crowd again. I wonder why is he always trying so hard? Jisung wondered.

"He don't need to try that hard to please me" Jisung didn't want to admit it because it was cliché but being with Hyunjin alone could improve his mood. "I'm happy" Jisung said, looking down at his lap when Hyunjin arrived next to him and handed him a box of banana milk along with a plate of cheesecake.

"I heard you like cheesecake and our school just happen to sell the best one!" Jisung stared at the cake. He knew how hard it was to buy it because it was really popular at the school. He tried to buy it for himself once but he was too late and it was already gone. He raised the cake and asked Hyunjin "how did you get it?" Hyunjin grinned, rubbing his nose smugly. "I have my way" I actually have to clean the kitchen to make the lunch lady keep one for me.

"Hyunjin" Jisung called out, he placed the plate away and faced Hyunjin. Hyunjin did the same, he was quite scared of the serious tone Jisung used. "I appreciate that you're being kind to me but stop being too kind to me"

Hyunjin shook his head and laughed. He didn't understand. "I don't have anything to give to you"

"Ji, you don't have to give anything to me" Jisung shook his head. "Let me finish my word."

"Alright, what is it? You're scaring me" Jisung wanted to be clear to Hyunjin. He didn't like it the way Hyunjin was giving his best but he had nothing to offer to him. "I—"

"Hyunjin! Jisung!" The both of them snapped their head to the voice, Felix appeared from the crowd with bunch of sandwiches in his hands. He placed them on the lunch table and sighed. He wiped the sweat on his head before sitting in between the two of them. "Good thing the both of you is here!"

"You remember the party for my puppy?" Felix started. "Can one of you accompany me to buy stuff for the party?" Felix pouted, clasping his hands together as he begged. Jisung looked at Hyunjin. "When?"

"Today! After school!" Hyunjin scratched his head. "Sorry... I have something to do after school."

"I can accompany you. I just need to tell my dad. " Jisung said fishing out his phone and texting his father. Felix nodded, he stood up as he picked up his food. "See you after school!"

"No, Felix. Let me help you with your food", Hyunjin suddenly said, taking some sandwiches on his hands. He quickly dragged Felix away from Jisung.

Jisung opened his mouth and closed them back. It didn't seem like Hyunjin want to talk about it yet. " it can always be later..." Jisung looked down at his lap and back at the cheesecake before a tint of blush appeared on his cheeks. "He wanted to cheer me up"

"Well, who cares over some stupid test. I could always try again later" he chuckled but still felt a but disappointed that he couldn't get through Hyunjin with what he wanted to say.


	25. 25

Hyunjin had asked him out on a date and he had gone out to one with Hyunjin. However, none of them said a thing about their relationship. They weren't dating but they knew they like each other. It started out with both feeling satisfied with their current status but Jisung was feeling uncertain. He was afraid Hyunjin would suddenly change his mind and get bored of his presence. He had been taking a lot of Hyunjin's time, he was afraid he had held Hyunjin back.

It was at Saturday when Jisung was just chilling at home. His father was downstair in his reading room while his step mother was cooking breakfast for all of them. As for Minsoo he was in the music room again. Jisung went into the music room when he saw Minsoo staring at the piano with a vacant expression. Jisung frowned before patting Minsoo's shoulder. "What's wrong?" He asked, his brother slapping his hand away. "Don't touch me" Shock was written all over Jisung's face. He knew he wasn't close with his brother but he didn't know their relationship was this bad. "I'm just worried"

"And since when do you care?" Minsoo asked, lifting his head a bit higher as he glared at Jisung. "I'm your big brother. Of course, I care" Minsoo balled his fist. "and whenever you treated my mom like she's a mistress and hurt her feeling, did you ever care?" Jisung stayed mum, sweat dripping from the side of his face. To Minsoo it musthad like he was the villain, the bad guy. "I'm..."

"What you're sorry for now? mother married father legally...she's not some mistress and I'm not an illegal son. So stop bothering me" Minsoo bit his lips, tears flowing in his eyes. Jisung wondered, just what happened for him to say all of this thing. "You must hate me right?" Minsoo said, tears pouring down before Jisung hugged his middle schooled younger brother. "Why would you even say that? I don't...it was just hard for me to see dad with someone else but I already accept that. You're my family. So is your mom. Why did you even say that?"

Minsoo cried harder, sobbing and whimpering. "Everybody at the music academy said so! they said mom is a home wrecker and they said dad got mom pregnant, so he had to divorce your mom!" Jisung sighed, patting Minsoo's bag. He didn't know who said all of that but once he know, that kid wouldn't be happy. He shook his head, Minsoo shouldn't believe in those words. "They're just saying that because they are jealous of you" He continued to convince his younger brother until he calm down.

Minsoo pushed his brother away once he stopped crying, turning his face to the other side as a blush crept on his cheek. He felt shy for crying on his older brother's shoulder. "I don't want to play piano anymore."

"why? because of the mean kids? you can transfer to another academy or just get a private tutor" Minsoo shook his head, standing up from the piano seat. He sat at the corner of the room where he had placed some pillow and blanket on the floor. He liked to nap there at the afternoon sometimes and even if his mother insisted to put a bed there, he refused, saying he only needed a blanket and a pillow. "Nope...it's boring. I have to play the same song over and over again. I already memorised all the music sheet I can. It's not fun anymore" Jisung knew Minsoo was lying. He still remembered how happy and excited Minsoo was when he first learnt how to play piano.

Jisung sighed, sitting on the middle of the piano seat. "Then, you don't have to play the same song over and over again", Minsoo raised his eyebrow, confused when Jisung suddenly started playing the piano. Jisung's fingers were dancing on the keyboard swiftly, he might be better than some of the tutor at the academy even. His brother just stare at him in awe. The piece Jisung was playing, he had never heard of it before. Once Jisung finished playing, he clapped his hand and stood up, running to the piano. "I didn't know you could play the piano! what piece was that? how come there's a piece I don't know?!"Minsoo said, holding his brother's hand. Jisung smiled, patting Minsoo on the head. He was glad to see the same smile on Minsoo's face. He seemed more like a kid his age this way. "I composed it"

"You did!? That's awesome!"Minsoo said as he backed away and stared at Jisung with sparkling eyes. Jisung suddenly felt shy, he had never let anyone listen to the things he wrote. "So, what I'm saying is! you can try composing your own songs!" 

"you think I can do that?" Jisung nodded, his brother was a rare genius in a million years. He could do anything if he liked it. "then, can you teach me how to?" This...he didn't think of this. He placed both of his hand in front of him, shaking his head in defence. "I'm not that good at composing" Minsoo shook his head, "did you even hear yourself playing!? that song was great! teach me! teach me! teach me!" Minsoo persuaded, coming close and closer to Jisung's face. Jisung held his breath in and finally let it go once he fell out of the seat. He looked at his brother, dumbfounded before he agreed. "but...I will only help you once in a while." Minsoo threw his arms to the air, "yay!" He yelled when their mother suddenly called them for breakfast.

When both of the broothers entered the kitchen while talking to each other, both mother and father was shocked. They had never seen Jisung smiling that bright nor did they ever seen Minsoo acting like his age. "Did something good happened?" Minsoo's mother asked, the youngest nodding his head as he sat down. "Big brother agree to teach me how to write songs!"

"you know how to write a song, Jisung?" His father asked, raising an eyebrow. He had never asked what his eldest son was interested in nor did Jisung ever told him about it. He knew Jisung wanted to pursue music but he thought as a singer and such. "a bit..." Jisung shyly said as he took a pair of chocptick, thanking his step mother who had offered him. "Yeah! did you hear him playing the piano just now, mom, dad?" Minsoo excitedly said.

"oh, that wasn't you playing, min?" the mother asked, Minsoo shaking his head. "Big brother wrote the song and played the piano!" Both parents stared at each other. Had Minsoo ever admired someone this much? "I didn't hear because I was in the study room...I guess Jisung could play for us some times" Jisung smiled, nodding his head and continued to eat with the family in peace and later texting his mother, asking what she had for breakfast.

What he didn't expect was to get a text from Hyunjin, asking him what he had for breakfast. A smile crept on his face. He could feel how much Hyunjin had cared for him but he was worried at the same time. Worried this feeling will fade away some day.


	26. 26

They had entered yet another new year. Everything was fresh, new syllabus to study and much more irritating formula to memorize, including a new title — high school seniors. In short, this year would be chaotic for every students of the age 18.

Dreading sigh and dead like groan erruoted the school but Hyunjin, just like the first day he had come to this school, stood in front of the school gate and remininced the past year which had fly faster than he had expected. Unlike on his first day, he was now smiling brightly. " why are you smiling like that for? You creep " he stumbled a few steps forward when another student nudged him with his elbow. He looked around, an even brighter smile on his face when he saw who it was. "Jisung!" Hyunjin practically yelled, now everyone was looking at them. Jisung rolled his eyes but gladly accepted Hyunjin's hug. He may seemed like he hated it but he actually liked being hugged by the taller. He inhaled Hyunjin's lemon like smell and grinned, a definite blush appeared on his cheek. "I would like to hold you longer but we have our class to go to" Jisung said, patting Hyunjin's back to let him go and Hyunjin eventually did...with much difficulty.

He hadn't seen Jisung since school holiday and that was like 2 months ago and he was running his mouth about Jisung around his family for 2 dreading months. His mother just gave him her warm smile and his father kept on rolling his eyes to hear about this so called perfect amazing g creature called Jisung. His uncle and auntie who hated him was tortured to listen to his story. However, none of them stopped him because he had never been this open to his family and something had changed. Jisung definitely made that change.

Jisung excused himself, he told Hyunjin to go to the class by himself because he wanted to buy a drink at the cafeteria. So, he went alone and felt a but happy that Hyunjin was being obedient today. Not that he minded if Hyunjin follows him around but he was glad that the taller at least gave him some space. Jisung could give some bonus mark to Hyunjin for not over crossing the line. "Jisung?" Jisung turned around when he heard his name being called. He smiled at the newcomer, "oh, Minho hyung" Jisung knew Minho was one of Chan's close friend but he had never got to talk with Minho alone. So, he didn't know much about the older but he surely had heard from Hyunjin of how annoying Minho was.

"How are things going with Hyunjin?" Jisung laughed, of course Hyunjin would talk about them. "It's alright" he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "But what are you doing here,hyung? Didn't you graduate last year?"

"What? Last year was like a few months ago, Jisung. I can't come here now that I graduate?" Minho was there to greet all the teachers again. He knew he had done it last year but he just felt like seeing his teachers' faces again but maybe only some of their faces. He still hated his additional math teacher which Chan also hated.

"No. I'm just surprised to see you here" Minho nodded. " well, I'm just going to greet some teachers and leave. See you around" Minho waved his hand at Jisung. Jisung waved back and walked to his class with his newly bought milk. "What in the world are you drinking?" Hyunjin grimaced when he saw Jisung returned with a box of milk. "Milk, never heard of it? You had it when you were a baby"

"Eww....how do you drink that and yes I had that when I was a baby which I'm not now and you're also not." Jisung slapped his face with a book. " hey, stop that!"

"Wha- oh, sorry! I forgot, now you lost another braincell. Well, you could live with only one" Jisung said, patting his head before walking to his seat, leaving Hyunjin staring at him in disbelief. He didn't come to school that day to get slap and insult for insulting a damn milk.

Hyunjin pouted, he sat on his seat when the teacher walked in. He didn't bother to stand up because the teacher wasn't looking at his area. It was rude but he was feeling petty because he was slapped by the cute boy he liked.

During that period, he made sure Jisung knew he was staring at him by staring long enough the teacher had to call him out for that. In return, Jisung glared at him.

However, rather than looking intimidating, Jisung just lookednkike a grumpy cat Minho had at his house. He silently cooed Jisung from his seat which was once again called out by his teacher. "Hyunjin, if you don't focus. I would have to see you in the detention"

Jisung bowed at the teacher, clasping his hand together. "I'm sorry" he said but the next few minutes, he was looking at Jisung again. "Hyunjin. Detention after school" Felix snorted and let out a small "whipped"

"And you too Felix" Felix threw his hand to the air and stared at the teacher in disbelief. Hyunjin threw him an ugly smirk and mouthed 'you deserve that'.

*  
"I can't believe I'm staying with Felix to clean to the school toilet! A normal detention would be better!" Jisung threw his bag over his shoulder and walked towards the sulky Hyunjin. "Well, I could stay until you finish" Hyunjin shook his head. Jisung didn't need to. He didn't want Jisung to waste his time at school when he could rest at home. "No, I insist" Jisung said, frowning.

Hyunjin cooed again. He pulled Jisung into a hug "can you be any cuter?" He said. Jisung placed his hands on Hyunjin's chest to push him away but they found their way to Hyunjin's back instead. Both of his hand gripping Hyunjin's school uniform, his head burried in Hyunjin's chest as he breathed in Hyunjin's scent. "Do I smell good?", Hyunjin asked, receiving a slap on the head by Jisung. " you just know how to ruin the moment"

— Click.

Both of their head snapped to the door, standing there was a frozen Felix. Jisung and Hyunjin key go if each other, Felix's lips trembling Ashe pointed at the two of them. "I fucking knew it!" He screeched, closing the door and then running away.

"Are you running after him?" Jisung asked, Hyunjin sighing as he face palmed. "Yeah, I don't want to clean the toilet by myself"

"Wait here" Jisung nodded, he sat in the teacher's desk. "But, I can clean with you if Felix is gone"

"No. You staying late at school for me is enough to make me feel bad. I will get Felix" jisung shrugged, he swung his leg and said a teasing "who said I was staying here for you?"

"Meanie" Hyunjin said before running out to get Felix wherever he had ran away to.

Jisung raised his wrist, looking at his watch; 4:30 p.m. Jisung was getting hungry and Hyunjin should be too. He placed his bag on his chair before walking out of the class. He looked around for any sign of Hyunjin but Hyunjin must had already gone to the toilet to clean it with Felix if he did find the boy.

Frankly, he didn't care of what Felix think about them. If Felix wanted to hate them for their sexuality or want to insult them. He didn't care because he was used to people saying bad thing about him. He didn't care but Hyunjin might care.

He fished out his phone and texted Hyunjin 'I'll be going to get us some food'. Then he exit the school building. The cafeteria should be closed by now because Jisung knew none of the cafeteria staff liked to stay late at school just to serve some students who had extracurricular activity.

He was thinking of maybe getting a cup of ramen for Hyunjin or just some simple snacks like crackers. He could also get some dry squid because he saw Hyunjin eating that a lot or maybe some peach ring and jellies.

"Welcome" the cashier greeted as Jisung entered the convenience store. He nodded and smiled at the cashier and proceed to the back isle, taking whatever was necessary. Not long after, his phone buzzed.

'OK, get back soon. I miss you already 😭'

Jisung shoved his phone back into hua pocket, the corner of his lips lifted up slightly. Maybe he had misclcukated of how many things he could hold with two hands when he bumped into a person and almost dropped everything. He immediately placed the junk foods on the cashier counter before crouching down to get some of he stuff that had fell off his arm.

"I'm sorry" he said, the newcomer bending down the same level as him. "That's the second time you bump into me" Minho started picking up some of the junk food, placing them on the counter then dusting off his hands. "I will pay for this" he said, pointing at ll the foods. "No, I'll pay for it" Jisung insisted, pulling out his wallet and giving a disapproval look to Minho. "Some of these are for Hyunjin and Felix"

"The more reason for me to buy it for my cute juniors" Jisung scrunched his nose. "I would like to believe that's only forwarded to Felix" Jisung grimaced as he paid for the food but his hand was slapped by no other than Minho. "Let me pay. I insist"

"I-" Jisung cut his words at there when he felt a buzz from his phone. 'When are you getting back home, Ji?'

Jisung totally forgot to tell his mother that he was staying at school late but he knew it wasn't necessary because his mother was almost never home. 'I'm staying at school late with Hyunjin. He has a detention.why?'

His mother replied him with a simple 'nothing. Get back quickly after you guys are done :)'

Even so, worry was stirring inside Jisung's mind. "What's wrong?" Minho asked, holding plastic of junk food. Jisung looked up to Minho and then shook his head. "Its nothing and thanks for the food...I really can afford it myself though"

"Are you going back to the school?" Jisung nodded. "Well, I can't walk you there because I need to go now or Chan won't stop nagging me about how I should be punctual"

"Well, here. Eat well!" Minho ran out after giving the food to Jisung. hyunjin said Minho was a weird guy but it didn't seem so in his eyes. He was just a bit annoying.   
*  
"Food!" Jisung yelled, knocking the toilet door when Felix ran out from it. "I love you Jisung!" Felix said, clinging to Jisung's waist.

"Get off him!" Hyunjin yelled, pulling Felix away from Jisung. "No! From today on, he is my best friend! I can't believe you give him best friend hug but not to me!"

Jisung rubbed his forehead. Just whatbin the world happened when he was away? Best friend hug? Really? "Felix...it wasn't a best friend hu-"

"I want that peach ring!!!!"

"Oh my god. This is so chaotic."


	27. 27

Jisung's POV

I had been getting along well with Hyunjin and I slowly felt like I was back to who I was before Seojun came. Chan and me could never be the best of friend along with Changbin although it was hard to meet them since they already graduated. I was left with Hyunjin, Felix and the two other babies , Seungmin and Jeongin.

School was still the same as ever— the place I hated so much and will forever hate but it was bearable with the presence of my friends and Hyunjin with me. Hyunjin was like a huge puppy, always clinging to me but it wasn't like I had anything to complain about it. I did say I liked him anyway.

Maybe I was starting to open up to him? He made me happy and that's the only thing that matter or was it?   
I sighed, Seungmin nudging the side of my stomach. I looked up from my strawberry milk and gave him a weak smile. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" I told him, I saw a frown on his face and I looked away because I knew he would start questioning me. Seungmin was always the sharp one in our small group. He folded his hands and shook his head at me. "Other than Chan hyung and Changbin, I'm the one who's closest to you although you never tell me what's up with you and Seojun" Oh, no. He's pulling the 'I'm your closest friend' card.

"Han Jisung" I finally looked at his at and slumped my shoulder, I relaxed myself on the bed and tensed when he called my name again. "Fine, stop with the full name basis! I don't like it" I pouted.

"Tell me what's wrong" I shook my head and dared myself to look at him. What was I supposed to tell him? Was I supposed to tell him 'hey, I like Hyunjin and Hyunjin say he likes me but we're not dating'

"I'm just nervous. Felix's party is tonight right?" Seungmin rolled his eyes. He knew I was lying but if I didn't want to say anything about it, he couldn't just force me to talk about it. He knew that well. "I'm not good with parties. Bad memories" I lied.

"Oh, you mean when you throw a tantrum and thought Hyunjin was playing with you?" Seungmin said out loud and I immediately covered his mouth and glared at him. "Are you crazy?! Why are you saying that out loud?"

"Who could possibly hear us. Were in my room" Seungmin stated before he pushed me away and scolded me when I was looking around to make sure nobody heard him. "You won't even tell me the truth. At least let me tease you"

I frowned and pouted and I knew It was pure torture for Seungmin to see. "Sorry. I just...but I'm not lying about being nervous. I had been feeling that nowadays"

"I don't know what's going on between you and Hyunjin but talk it out with him"I tried too...but he avoids me everytime I try. "What with that sigh?" Seungmin asks, folding his arms.

I didn't know whether it was the right thing to talk about it with another person but Seungmin wasn't just anybody. Other than Hyunjin, Seungmin was also always there for me. Although I never tell Seungmin about the bullying, Seungmin would appear to save me whenever Seojun tried to take him away. It's like Seungmin had superpower to detect whenever he was troubled.

"I just..." I told Seungmin of my situation but all I got was a long sigh which came with a frown. Seungmin massaged his forehead. "We will be adults soon yet you guys are acting like middle school kids who never date"

I twisted the hem of my shirt and nervously laughed "I never dated"

"What about Hyunjin?" Seungmin seemed to refuse to believe Hyunjin had never dated anyone in his life. "I don't know?" I scratched my cheek when I suddenly became panic with a lot of theory and agenda growing inside my mind "What if he thinks I'm being too slow?! What if he thinks I'm taking too much time? Won't he hates me if he had dated many people before?" I grabbed Seungmin's shoulder, shaking his body. Had it not been because of me having a minor panic attack, I would have pitied Seungmin for inviting me to his house today.

Seungmin laughed, he pushed me away. "Hyunjin? Hates you? when pigs fly" ooh, I think I saw a pig flying yesterday.

"Can't you be a bit confident and trust Hyunjin a bit? If that jerk is still avoiding you, slap his head"Seungjin said determinedly, throwing his fist to the air. I held his hand, opening his hand. "I believe you said slap not punch, Minnie"

Seungmin waved his hand while shaking his head. "Anyway, talk it out with Hyunjin. I won't get involve or whatever." He tapped his chin and nodded. "Tonight would be a suitable time. Hyunjin can't run because Felix won't let him out until the party is over"

Seungmin patted my shoulder and stood up from the bed. "So, you need to get a gift for his puppy or he will complain"

I rolled my eyes "Of course, he loves his puppy way too much" Although, I could actually understand it one way or another. You always want the best for your favorite people. Did I just compared hyunjin to a puppy? Well, indeed.

"And that's call for an IKEA shopping!" Seungmin said, grabbing my hand before dragging me out. We went to IKEA as planned and I didn't think much of it until I saw a boy arranging some skin care product at the furthest shelf. I raised an eyebrow and looked at Seungmin. "Jeongin work here?"

"Well, yeah? I didn't tell you?" I shook his head and laughed. So, this was the reason why he wanted to go to IKEA so bad when the pet store was just a few block away from his house.

I continued to stare at Seungmin suspiciously before walking to the pet section. If we went to a pet store, we could easily buy toys for orange but Seungmin just had to bring me to IKEA where they only sell furniture for pets.

"He should have just told me he wants to see his crush" I complained, grabbing some pillows, looking for anything that was orange.

"Do you know how much this cost?! How can you be so careless?!" I turned my head when I heard a lady's nagging voice. She was scolding an IKEA cashier for dropping the lamp she was buying accidentally. The cashier bowed his head, "we will get you a new lamp, miss"

I turned his head away. Whatever happened wasn't of my interest. I was in confusion whether to buy a pillow for the dog or a food bowl. "Felix probably have a food bowl...he doesn't need two" I said when I heard the lady's voice again. "I don't have to pay for it, right?"

I frowned. What kind of stupidity did I just hear? "Miss, you still need to pay for the lamp"

"Absurd! You dropped my lamp!" I slowly walked to the lady. "Yes, miss but you don't have to pay for that lamp but you still need to pay for this new one"

"How can that be?! You dropped the lamp...I should get a free one! Where's your manager?!"

I widened his eyes when he saw who the cashier was. Hwang Hyunjin. What in the world was he doing here? Last time I asked, Hyunjin said he wasn't interested in working for the meanwhile.

Did you think I will stay still and stare at Hyunjin being bullied?

"Auntie, can you hurry up please?" I said, walking to the counter with an orange pillow in my hand. "You're making other people wait longer" placing the pillow on the counter, I glared a nasty look at the lady. "A-auntie?" The lady scoffed in disbelief.

"And how can you not pay for the lamp? Aren't you buying it? If no, can you hurry up?" The lady's face grew redder as she tried to fight back but was unable to do so she the kind got longer and people were glaring at her. With a huff, she grabbed her wallet and left the store.

I smiled widely as he gave the pillow to Hyunjin. "You're so strong at school but can't neven handle an old lady" I teased, Hyunjin's mouth hanging apart when I winked at him.

"See you at the Felix's" I took the IKEA bag from Hyunjin, not letting the slightly older male to say anything to me.

'Seungmin I'm leaving without you...if you're coming stop flirting with Jeongin' I texted Seungmin and then proceeded to the parking lot to wait for my friend.

"Why is he working here?"


	28. 28

When Jisung arrived at Felix's house some of his friends were already there including his older friends but neither Jeongin nor Hyunjin was there. He was told that both of them hadn't gotten off work yet and so, they will be coming later.

Jisung handed his gift to Felix and the small corgi jumped into him as soon as it sw the orange coloured cushion. Meanwhile Felix was playing with Orange, Jisung went to the kitchen to grab a drink. He leaned against the kitchen counter and tapped his cup of water with his index finger,a suspicious glint in his eyes as he thought of Hyunjin working at IKEA. Well, it wasn't weird that Hyunjin was working but how come he never mentioned it to Jisung?

Jisung bit his nail and pplaced his cup on the counter. "Did he forget to tell me?" Jisung shook his head, slapping his cheeks and his expression suddenly turned grim. "right...why would he tell me anything. It's not like we are dating or anything."

"Who's dating who or anything?" Jisung shoulder tensed as he turned around. He shot Minho a friendly smile, combing his fingers through his hair. "Nobody! It's nobody...I was just talking to myself" His voice grew smaller towards the end of his words as he bit his lower lips. He started becoming fidgety when Minho stood next to him, hands shoved into his pocket. "just talking to yourself...huh?" Minho nodded, trying to understand.

"if you're just talking to yourself and it's about nobody then why do you look so upset?" Jisung raised his eyebrows before cupping his face, he looked at the mirror inside the kitchen and pinched his cheeks. "me? I look upset? I don't though" He looked up to Minho who had leaned closer to him, Jisung pulled his neck back. "This...this frown makes you look upset" Minho pressed his index finger on the middle of Jisung's eyebrows. "It's Hyunjin ,isn't it?"

Jisung took a few steps aside from Minho. Sure, Minho was his friend but he didn't like how close he was to Minho. The only person he had ever let into his little space was Hyunjin. "How do you know?" Jisung didn't want to play hide and seek with Minho. The older would know that he was lying anyway. Minho was a sharp person although he acted whimsical all the time. 

"Well, I haven't know him long but I was his first friend at school and I could tell that he is a bit dumb"Jisung laughed and went along with Minho's joke. "Please give him some credit. He had been acting a bit brighter now that he is a highschool senior"

Minho patted Jisung's shoulder. "Anyway, you don't have to worry about Hyunjin too much. He is dumb and a bit slow but he will eventually get there and instead of making a move on your own, why don't you wait while standing next to him?"

Jisung tilted his head, not quite understanding what Minho meant. The older grabbed a cup and poured himself some water. "What I mean is. You might have your own plan and he doesn't cooperate with you but what if he has his own plan?" Jisung's eyes brightened up and nodded. "Is that really it?" Minho shurgged his shoulder. "Well, I can't be 100% sure but I said what I said"

Jisung washed his cup and smiled at Minho. "Thanks for the advice. I will wait next to him...afterall, he did so much for me. The least thing I could do is to wait for him, right?" Minho gave him a thumbs up before Jisung left. Right before he exited the kitchen, Minho sighed "and for sure...he is much better than me" Jisung turned around, raising an eyebrow. "did you say something?" Minho shook his head and laughed. "Just...Just talking to myself" Jisung squinted his eyes but eventually shrugged it off when he could see no emotion on Minho's face.

*

"Hyunjin and Jeongin is here!" Felix yelled as he picked up Orange to greet the two latecomers or should he say to attack them. Hyunjin laughed when he saw the small corgi jumping into Jeongin's hands. The small dog reminded him of his small dog. "Are you thinking of KKami?" Hyunjin flinched when Jisung appeared next to him. A small smile grew on his face before wrapping his arm around Jisung's shoulder. The shorter male relaxed into his chest. "Yeah but KKami is probably watching TV with my mom now"

Jisung pulled himself away and looked at Hyunjin, "KKami watch the TV? A dog is?" Hyunjin laughed, pulling Jisung once again into his embrace. "Why? Is it that weird for a dog to watch a TV?" Jisung Shook his head. In fact he thought it was a bit cute. He suddenly thought of Hyunjin cuddling with Kkami when he was in middle school. "Did you..." Hyunjin hummed. "Did you use to watch TV with Kkami after school when those students beaten you up?" 

There was a long silence before Hyunjin answered him, "yeah but that was a long time ago" Jisung felt guilty again but it quickly went away when Hyunjin started caressing his head. "but...don't you have any question?" He asked Jisung, the younger shaking his head. "ask about what?"

"why I work at IKEA?" Hyunjin asked laughing. "You must have your reasons but what kind of right do I have to know why, right? Hynjin was about to realitate back but Jisung shut his mouth, pressing his palm on Hyunjin's lips. "Enough. store whatever you have to say for later. You don't have to explain everything to me,alright?"

"I will wait"

Then Jisung proceed to snuggle closer to Hyunjin. The taller just blinked his eyes in confusion, looking at Minho who was standing next to Chan-- a genuine smile on his face.

*  
Instead of a party, the small gathering ended up as a sleepover. All of them had called home to inform their parents of the unplanned sleepover. Hyunjin had texted both his parents and both Jisung's parents.

The younger had been long gone, asleep in Hyunjin's hold. Jisung's chubby cheek was pressed against the other's chest which Hyunjin found extremely adorable. He stared at Jisung with such a lovestruck gaze, it would be hard to say he didn't like Jisung.

He wrapped his hands around Jisung's shoulder and legs before lifting him up. He thanked himself for always working out, Jisung was still a man after all. With his muscle and all, it wasn't easy to carry a man but Jisung was surprisingly weightless.

He climbed the stairs, passing by his friends that were asleep at the living room. He wouldn't want Jisung to sleep in a room filled with snoring men, would he? And he was sure Felix wouldn't mind them using his spare room, completely forgetting their agreement on not to use the guest room to be fair.

He tugged Jisung into the bed, pushing a strain of hair behind his ear before he pressed his lips on Jisung's forehead.

He stared at Jisung for the longest of time, taking in just how beautiful the younger was. "You're beautiful" the words escapes his mouth, he quickly covered his mouth whole taking a few step back. He cleared his throat and quickly grabbed a blanket inside a wardrobe.

He went down, not wanting to be in the same room as Jisung, afraid the other would be uncomfortable once he wake up and saw Hyunjin in the same room.

Hyunjin was grateful that his friends were already asleep because he didn't know if he could hide his blush.

His back was pressed against the soft sofa as he placed one hand behind his head, staring at the ceiling. What do I do? I think...I don't like him anymore.

"I love him" Hyunjin widened his eyes and covered his mouth again. He couldn't believe was he was saying. It might be too early to say that but seriously adore Jisung. He loved him.

-


	29. 29

"Hyunjin is a dumbass. We been knew" Changbin stated. Hyunjin who was busy arranging some toilet papers glared at Changbin. Out of all places, Changbin and Chan really decided to hang out at IKEA. "Leave if you guys don't have anything better to do other than insulting me"

"Or at least, buy something!" Hyunjin complained, throwing his hands to the air, his left hand still holding a roll of tissue. Chan tapped his chin before grabbing the tissue. "I'm buying this"

Hyunjin groaned, taking the tissue away from him forcefully. Chan just knew how to annoy him. "But seriously Hwang. You're dumb...kind of"

"And how am I dumb? I probably get better grades than you both"

Changbin clutched his chest and faked a cough. "That was a bullet to my heart, Hyunjin but at least I'm not the one ignoring his crush's advance"

"Well, what am I supposed to do?! He's continuously trying to ask me out!" Chan looked at him, confused. "I don't get it. Don't you like Jisung?"

"I mean sure, you guys practically hate each other at one point but it wasn't that long" Chan folded his arms, still trying to figure out what Hyunjin had in his mind. "Can we not talk about the past? I just want to make it special, alright?"

Changbin nodded his head, snapping his finger "I get it. I get it. You want to take him to a romantic trip, to a beach or dinner that's why you're working now and then kiss him sweetly while you talk about the past then you will propose to hi-" Hyunjin threw a tissue roll to Changbin. The older and his stupid jokes.

"Please kindly get out" Hyunjin pointed at the entrance.

"I also have many things to do, you know?" Changbin said, throwing the tissue away before he excused himself. "I have a date" he cheekily said then ran towards the entrance when his phone rang.

Hyunjin sighed in relief, if Changbin stayed, he would probably lung at him. "I don't know what you have in mind but hurry. I think Jisung is being rather patient with you" Chan taped his shoulder when he saw someone familiar walking through the entrance.

"Minho!" Hyunjin looked up and saw Chan grabbing Minho's hand. He tilted his head. "Since when are they that close?"

Hyunjin shrugged. It was probably because they went to the same university. Hence, Hyunjin just ignored it before focusing on his job.

*

Jisung understood how his father invited his mother to their breakfast. Even though they were divorced, the both of them was still Jisung's parents but what Jisung didn't get was the fact Mr.Seo, the science officer at the hospital was also in his house.

All of them were seated in the dining room, eating the meal cooked by his father's wife. Weirdly, it wasn't awkward at all and Minsoo was talking a lot to him. The younger brother didn't seem to be bothered by this situation at all but Jisung had a different opinion. Why in the hell was Mr.Seo doing there? He glared at Mr.Seo as he stabbed the fish on the table with his chopstick. 

"Ji? I don't think you need to rip the fish apart" His mother lightly tapped his hand and he immediately snapped out of it, looking away from Mr.Seo who just laughed at him. Sure Jisung didn't have any problem with Mr.Seo but whenever he saw Mr.Seo talking with his mother, he couldn't help but be protective over her.

"There's going to be a hole in Mr.Seo's head if you stare at him any longer" Minsoo pointed out and Jisung finally ignored the newcomer before focusing back to his food.

Other than his continuous glare towards Mr.Seo, everything was fine. He got to see his mother smiling genuinely for the first time and his step mother getting along with her mother even.

"When are you taking Hyunjin with us to dinner?" Jisung choked on his food. He wiped his mouth and stared at his mother as if she had gone mad. "Hyunjin?"

"The guy Jisung like" Jisung flinched, he hadn't tell his father about him liking any male. He lowered his head, not knowing what to do once he see his father's reaction but there wasn't anything.

"He hasn't tell me" His father suddenly said. Jisung blinked in surprise. His father was weirdly calm about this. "You're fine with it?"

"How come you haven't tell your father?" Jisung rubbed his nape.

"I don't know of you're fine with it or not" his father coughed. "Of course, I'm fine with it. Hyunjin was it? That smart kid from middle school?"

Jisung flinched again. Did his father remembered about his complex with Hyunjin or no? His jealousy?

"I'm sorry about Hyunjin. I shouldn't have compared you two" He looked up to look at his father's sincere look. He shook his head. "We have long passed that phase"

"Oh, right! We have announcement to make!" Mr.Seo suddenly said, taping his glass with a fork. Jisung snorted. It wasn't like they were some kind of rich royalty for him to do that.

He took a sip of water but the second the water entered his mouth,it flowed out back when Mr.Seo said "the both of us is going to get married!"

"Oh my, congratulation"

"That's a good news"

"Congratulation"

"What?!" Jisung slammed his hand on the table and stood up, eyes balled out as he looked at his mother's and Mr.Seo's entangled hands.

"Since when?!" Since when did their relationship developed into this. Jisung pointed at the both of them as his mother sheepishly confessed. "Remembered when Hyunjin had to stay late at school and you couldn't come home early? He proposed to me back then"

Jisung sat on his seat, defeated. No wonder his mother seemed so pretty lately. She was in love and it was with Mr.Seo.

When the breakfast ended, Mr.Seo and his mother had to go back to the hospital. Jisung had to stay because Seungmin was coming there with Felix if not, he would have followed them all the way to the hospital.

Once they arrived at the gate, his mother entered the car first and Mr.Seo waved at Jisung. His step mother waved back and closed the gate.

Jisung went inside but turned around as he clung to the gate, glaring at Mr.Seo through the gap of the gate. "Ji, let's go" his step mother said, pulling him back but he would return to he gate, holding two bars while glaring at Mr.Seo until he went inside his car.

He thought he wouldn't have anything to talk with Seungmin and Felix but here he was planning to rant about this to his friends.


	30. 30

He knew his mother was going to get married soon but he didn't know THIS soon. Approximately, one week after they announced it. He was still not over the fact Mr.Seo proposed to his mother without him noticing anything. He believed that despite being such a introverted person, he was a sly man.

"So, why are you not in Mr.Seo's room instead?" Chan asked Jisung who was dragged out from the groom's room. "Well...he won't stop glaring at the groom. So, we think maybe Hyunjin could calm him down"

Hyunjin popped his head out and pointed at himself. "Me?"

Seungmin nodded, pulling Jisung by his hand and then pushing him into Hyunjin's hand. "Take him out to take a breathe." Seungmin waved his hand before taking a glass of water to drink. "I already tried everything but he's still glaring at people...he won't even smile"

Hyunjin nodded. Even if he wasn't told to , he would still bring Jisung out to the balcony. Jisung said nothing and let himself to be pulled out from the wedding avenue.

Cold breeze of night passed through the two of them. Jisung slightly shivered from the cold."is it cold?" Hyunjin asked, quickly taking off his coat but Jisung stopped him. "You don't have to do that. I'm sure you're cold to"

"And...I'm out here to cool down."

Hyunjin heaved a sigh and nodded, putting on his coat back before asking Jisung. "Don't you like that your mom is getting married again? Do you hate it?"

Jisung gap his mouth and closed it back, flustered. "It's not like I hate it...just" he mumbled his last word.

"Just?"

"Not used..." Jisung finally said, sighing again. "The idea of my mom...having someone else than me is weird. The idea of another guy other than me in her life is freaking weird!" He complained, hand gripping on the balcony's railing, hanging on it as he let his body fall back while yelling to the air.

"But...your mom had your dad before-" Jisung rolled his eyes.

"I know! But my dad is different! After they went through divorce, my mother was always alone and I was the only guy she depended on. Now that Mr.Seo is here...I"

"I feel like she's being taken away from me" Hyunjin didn't expect to hear that from Jisung. All Hyunjin knew, Jisung was a really mature person who will be happy about his mother's new life but seemed like he was still a child inside. "I feel like I'm being replaced"

Hyunjin stretched his hand and awkwardly patted Jisung's head. Jisung looked up, frowning. "What are you doing?"

"Comforting you" Hyunjin coughed.

"You're bad at this" Jisung laughed. "And I must sound childish"

Hyunjin nodded. "You sound like a kid who got his candy stolen"

Jisung rolled the corner of his lips up annoyance. What was wrong with this man? He would be all sweet one day and all annoying another day.

"Do you seriously think that you're being replaced?" Hyunjin asked, mockingly.

"I just feel like its like that, okay?" Jisung groaned, scratching his head. "You're quite dumb for a top student, aren't you?"

"You!" Jisung pointed his index finger at Hyunjin but pulled his hand back when he saw the serious look on his face. "Nobody can replace you. You're your mother's son. Do you think she will throw her son that she carried in her womb for 9 months and then nurtured for 18 years just for a guy he met for a few years?"

"No" Jisung answered. "There...you get your answer" Hyunjin smiled, showing his line of perfectly white teeth.

"Thanks. I feel better now" Jisung rolled his shoulder and turned around to walk back into the wedding but Hyunjin swiftly stopped him, grabbing his wrist.

"Hmm?" Jisung raised his eyebrows when Hyunjin tugged him closer.

"I was going to do this later but I don't think I will have the courage later" Hyunjin started, letting go of Jisung as he wiped his sweaty forehead.

"Courage? For what?"

Hyunjin swallowed his saliva and pulled out something from his suits pocket. His suspicious action made it seem like he was going to propose right at that moment but of course, Jisung was just having a wild thought.

What Hyunjin wanted to do was less wild. At least, he wouldn't go on one knee and pull out a diamond ring out of nowhere. That sounded so far-fetched.

Hyunjin coughed, opening his hand to show a pair of silver charm bracelets. Each had a tiny charm on it. The one Hyunjin gave to Jisung had three charms- a treble clef for music, a number one for Han and H letter for Hyunjin to remind Jisung of him.

While Hyunjin had the same treble clef, shoes to indicate his love for dancing and J letter to remind him of Jisung always.

"What is this?" Jisung asked, feigning ignorance although a huge smile was drawn on his lips as he put on the bracelet. "You know how I had been ignoring you because of my work"

"I bought these with my paycheck" Hyunjin dragged his words longer as he put the bracelet on then taking Jisung's hand to hold. "I'm sure you know that I like you more than just a friend. So, I... If you don't mind"

"If I don't mind?" Jisung moved his hand , waving them up as he pushed Hyunjin to end his words. "Would you..."

"Would I?" Jisung bit his lips and squinted his eyes in frustration, waiting for Hyunjin to end his words.

"Where is my son?!" The both of them heard from the wedding. His father called him out, searching for him through the crowd inside the avenue. "Jinnie, if you can't say it now. It can be later, alright?"

Jisung said as he pulled his hand from Hyunjin. "My father is searching for me" He smiled, the corner of his lips not reaching his eyes as he felt bad for cutting off Hyunjin but if he wasn't ready then he shouldn't force it. Nothing came out right from forced action.

"But..Ji!" Hyunjin called out. Jisung turned around then looked at Hyunjin and back to his father before he groaned. He ran towards Hyunjin, holding his cheeks while tip toeing. "Whatever your question is...my answer is always 'yes', alright?"

Hyunjin froze and nodded his head but he was unable to say anything.

Jisung smiled and pecked Hyunjin on  
lips. "I love you, alright?"

"Y-yeah" Hyunjin stuttered before Jisung ran into the avenue.

When he realized what just happened, Jisung was already standing next to his father. "Wait, what?!" Hyunjin panicked.

"Jisung!" He ran back into avenue, the groom had long kissed the bride and everyone was cheering for them. He found Jisung standing not top far from the buffet table. "Jinnie?" Jisung turned his head around in surprised when Hyunjin grabbed him by his shoulder.

"What are you-"

"I love you too!"

Hyunjin yelled but not loud enough to attract the whole room. Only those around them heard and slowly back away to give them some space.

"I love you...so, would you like to be my boyfriend?"

Hyunjin couldn't read what as going on inside Jisung's mind because he wasn't saying anything or giving any hint. He didn't even show any kind of expression.

"Ji?"

Hyunjin was getting scared. Did he step over the boundary? Was Jisung not ready and was he just imagining Jisung's advances?

Jisung chuckled, slowly lifting he corners of his lips before he leaped himsf, wrapping his arms around Hyunjin's neck. "Of course, silly!"

"R-really?" Hyunjin asked, Jisung letting go of him. "Do you know how long I wait- hey, are you crying?"

"Oh, that's not my intention... Shouldn't you be happy? Are you regretting? You can't regret what you did...." Hyunjin shook his head as he lowered his head and wiped his tears with his hand like a child.

"No...I thought you didn't want to" Jisung was taken by surprise. Just what gave the idea to him that Jisung would reject him. "I was so scared you would say no"

Jisung laughed, cupping Hyunjin's cheek. He caressed hyunjin's tears away. "You're so silly..for real. Stop crying!"

Jisung patted his butt like a mother teasing his son to cheer up. "Stop crying in my mother's wedding"

"OK..." But he still kept crying. Jisung couldn't stop laughing. The scene of Hyunjin nuzzled against his shoulder and hugging him tightly was too funny.


	31. 31

Of course, when you were in front of the person you love, you feel like you're in your own world. That was exactly what both Jisung and Hyunjin felt but inside their small little word, someone was watching them from afar.

"Minho, what are you looking at?" Minho turned his around and shook his head at Woojin. He wasn't a close friend with Woojin but he got close to him because of Chan who as his neighbour and because they were roommate in their dorm.

"Are you looking for chan?" Minho shook his head once again but quickly nodded his head. What he needed right now was someone to talk with and to distract him. Chan just happened to be the right guy for this.

Woojin pointed at the stage, Chan was sitting at the the karaoke station. He was going through some song to sing for the wedding. So, Minho approached him. "You're singing?"

Chan flinched, placing the mic down when Minho arrived next to him. "Yeah but I can't find any song I want to sing"

"So, I guess maybe later?" Chan stood up, bowing at the staff for wasting their time before he dragged Minho to an empty table. "So, what's up?"

Minho shrugged. " are you having fun?" Chan tilted his head. By having fun, did Minho meant he was enjoying the party or was he happy to be with Minho? "Yeah"

"I mean both the party and you are fun" This took Minho by surprised. He really didn't mean that. He was just asking if the party was fun. "I'm fun?"

"Come on, have you seen yourself at the college parties? You're wild" Minho laughed loudly. "I could say the same for you Bang. Grinding and humping on the floor...how fun of you"

Chan's face turned blemish red when they suddenly heard their friends laughing. "Why is Hyunjin crying?!" Felix laughed because Hyunjin wouldn't stop sobbing like a baby but him crying wasn't the focus. "Since when did this happened?!"

Jeongin shrieked when he saw their entangled hands. Minho sighed and smiled. "I saw that happened live", " you did?" Chan asked.

"I thought you like Jisung"

"....."

"I do...I did" Minho rested his head on the table, looking up to Chan. "But I'm relieved he ends up with Hyunjin and not someone like me who keeps watching him at school but never dare to approach him" Minho blew one hair strain from his face. "I'm a coward. If I get another chance with someone else...I wouldn't be such a coward"

"If you wait too long, you will get hurt, you know?" Minho stood up, slamming his hand in the air. "So, Chan, you're not a coward are you?" Minho teasingly asked before he walked to the group of friends.

Chan coughed, he ran along with Minho. Whispering something before they arrived at the other table. "What about a date after this?"

*  
The wedding ended smoothly and many things happened at the wedding. Hyunjin and Jisung announced that they were dating, rather proudly. Although, Jisung was the one who said it because Hyunjin wouldn't stop crying.

"My brother is going to have a sleep over at his friend's" Jisung said out of blue when Hyunjin finally stopped crying. "Yeah? That's good. He is socializing more"

"But why did you tell me that?" Hyunjin asked, turning his head to face Jisung who was looking at him with a bored look. "I want to sleep over at yours"

Hyunjin blinked a few times. "Oh."

"I can't?" Hyunjin shook his head. "Of course, you can! I will just tell my parents first!" Hyunjin stood up from their crouching spot but Jisung quickly pulled him down. "Never mind"

"I'm just being silly because I don't want to stay at home. Who knows what will my father and my step mother do in their room" He hugged Hyunjin arms, snuggling closer to him. "And just because I want to be with you since there's no school tomorrow."

Hyunjin laughed awkwardly. Jisung was really straightforward once they started dating. It hadn't been 24 hours yet but Jisung came clear with everything he wanted to do. Holding hands, hugging and small kisses everywhere. He wasn't the slightest shy about it at all but Hyunjin was different. He was a bold guy before they dated but became like a small hamster once they started dating.

"We can just go on a date tomorrow or just cuddle at home?" Jisung lifted his head. "Cuddle?" Hyunjin nodded, ruffling his hair fondly. "Sure, sounds fun. We can cuddle in my room" Jisung suggested. He knew his parents wouldn't mind.

"Its funny. Now I have 4 parents" Jisung counted with his fingers. "Although I wouldn't call the two of them dad and mom"

"Are you not happy with it?" Hyunjin inquired but Jisung shook his head. "I'm quite happy. Its like we're one big family. Mr.Seo reminds me of me somehow"

"How so?"

"He is so quiet but he suddenly married my mom and I'm always so quiet but I'm surprised by how sly I could be"

"You're sly?" Hyunjin laughed. That was the last thing Hyunjin would have ever thought of Jisung. He was by no mean a sly guy. "Oh...you don't know me well. I intentionally cut you off just now so you can grow some balls to ask me out"

Hyunjin face turned red. Well, Hyunjin wouldn't say that the smile on Jisung's face after he confessed wasn't a sly one because it was a smirk. He had a smirk on his face when Hyunjin confessed to him.

"You're a little devil"

Jisung laughed wholehearted my as he threw himself to Hyunjin, hugging him tightly. "I know"

The both of them were kicked off the footpath. "Stop showing how gay you guys are and start helping us to clean the tables inside"

Hyunjin pulled Jisung up. The couple glared at Felix who later ran way after being glared down.

Jisung and hyunjin looked at each other before coughing and smoothing their suits. "Shall we?" Hyunjin asked, pointing at the door with his hand like a waiter.

"Drop the act" jisung snorted, slapping his hand away but Hyunjin caught it instead and dragged him inside.

-


	32. 32

A/N

This chapter is subtly not so subtly mature. Just a bit, like a pinch of salt.

-

Jisung held Hyunjin's hand, swinging them back and forth as they walked along the park. It was a normal day without any drama. He felt free being with Hyunjin.

If he was too be honest, if Seojun ever come back, he wouldn't be scared to punch him anymore. It wasn't like he was scared before but usually after one punch, he would crumble down for doing something almost impossible but Hyunjin made it possible for him.

"Look at this guy, he's smiling so much today" Hyunjin pointed out, pinching Jisung's chubby cheek. Hyunjinwas also not scared. He wasn't scared of what society thinks anymore. At first, he was afraid because of his father but if even his family learn to accept their love, then why should he cared about other's opinions?

"You're talking like you're not smiling yourself"

"Fine, you're right. So, can we go back to your house and cuddle now?" Hyunjin pouted, stepping a bit in front of Jisung before pulling his arm like an impatient child. "You're such a kid. You were the one who told me we need to get some fresh air first"

"I take back what I said." Hyunjin said with a serious expression. "I want to cuddle right now"

"So, needy." Jisung said, but he still grabbed Hyunjin's arm and dragged him to find a cab.

When they arrived home, his Minsoo's mother was watching some idol on the television. Jisung never questioned her since everybody could have a hobby. Hyunjin bowed at Mrs.Han and followed Jisung along to his room.

The door slowly closed, Hyunjin throwing himself on the bed then patting the empty spot next to him.   
Hyunjin was giggly around Jisung and he didn't care. People would have told him to be the manly one in.this relationship but all Hyunjin would care about was being happy with Jisung. "Come on!" Hyunjin made grabby hands towards Jisung who quickly dove into his embrace, both of them giggling like the silly teenagers they were.

Jisung wrapped his hands around Hyunjin's chest, taking his scent in per as usual. He realized that he had always love how Hyunjin smelled and it was becoming a habit of his to just take in Hyunjin's scent. "Seriously, are you a puppy? You smell me every time we hug."

"Even before we date. If I don't know you well, I would have mistaken you for a pervert"Jisung slapped Hyunjin's chest. "Since when do I smell you? Am I dog? When? How?"

"When? How? Everytime! Like this" Hyunjin lowered his head, placing his head on Jisung's neck as he sniffed him. Jisung chuckled, pushing Hyunjin away because he was very ticklish. "Stop it, idiot!"

Hyunjin eventually stopped. He didn't want Jisung to slap him. Jisung always grew aggressive when he was in a situation he couldn't control.

"Should we watch a movie? There was this one movie called EXIT" Jisung asked, climbing out of Hyunjin's hold to find his remote then returning to be held by Hyunjin again. "Hmm...any movie is fine"

Hyunjin showed no sign of interest at first but when the movie played, he was the focused one while Jisung was the distracted one. Hyunjin had a frown on his face and Jisung found it funny. He glanced at the TV to see what was intriguing Hyunjin so much. Seeing how the actor in the movie was jumping off another building to another, Jisung knew Hyunjin wasn't good at handling heights. He saved that information for later but he was already planning to go on some extreme sport with Hyunjin- maybe bungee jumping. It would be a good laugh but for now, he was studying Hyunjin's face, glaring at him as if he wanted to devour the other.

Hyunjin who was occupied by the movie finally noticed the hot gaze on him but he tried to ignore Jisung's gaze because they were in the room alone and he didn't want to know what will happen if he looks at Jisung.

"Are you watching the movie?" Hyunjin asked and Jisung hummed in return but he was still staring at Hyunjin. Hyunjin started sweating, he wasn't a movie, he wanted to tell Jisung but kept quiet instead but he sighed in relief when Jisung finally turned his head to the TV.

After a few minutes of silence, Jisung suddenly said. "Hyunjin, kiss me" Hyunjin almost choked on his saliva as he snapped his head to Jisung. "Eh?"

"Kiss me" Jisung looked up, pointing at his lips. Hyunjin swallowed his saliva but did as he was told to but it was quick peck which left Jisung groaning in unsatisfactory.

"That's a peck. Not a kiss" Jisung insisted, pointing at his lips again. Hyunjin was too panicked to process anything at all. The furthest they had gone was a few pecks on the lips and none was a real kiss.

Hyunjin could reject him, saying it was too early but who was he kidding with? Jisung was his boyfriend and there was no way he could reject those puppy eyes.

Hyunjin gave in, crashing his lips against Jisung's but longer this time which took the both of them by surprise. Jisung wasn't expecting Hyunjin to do it and Hyunjin wasn't expecting himself to be so forward with it. Hyunjin's natural lemonade like fragrance sent another whole level of comfort to Jisung as he sighed against Hyunjin's lips. Hyunjin trembled at Jisung's hot breath when Jisung stared at him through half-lidded eyes. Hyunjin felt himself loosing off his body before wrapping his hand around Jisung, another hand holding Jisung's nape. The smallest details of how Hyunjin was caressing Jisung's neck with his thumb made Jisung felt safe. 

Seeing how the both of them was so hungry for each other, Hyunjin took the next step, licking the bottom lips of Jisung to ask for entrance. Jisung clenched on the sheet, his eyes close shut at the haze of tongue. Jisung had no will of fighting over dominance, he gave himself away to Hyunjin who was nipping on his lips. The both of their mind was hazy with the sweetness and the loud sound of their heartbeats. Jisung sneaked his hands under Hyunjin's shirt, feeling up his toned body which caused him to moan into the kiss. Hyunjin roamed his hands around Jisung's petite body, he had not expected to feel some formed muscle on Jisung's body but it gave him a sense of reassurance that Jisung wasn't a fragile glass. He wouldn't need to worry about breaking him from holding him too strongly.

Jisung grabbed tightly to the hem of Hyunjin's pants until the both of the pulled away. Hyunjin stared into Jisung's cloudy eyes. He studied Jisung's flushed face and messy hair, his chest heaving up and down as he tried to catch his breath. It was all too unreal for Hyunjin. How much he felt fondness towards him and how much he felt at home around him. "Wow..." Hyunjin said, at the kiss and at Jisung. "I must really like you"

"It was love a few days ago..." Jisung said, coughing. When they were at the wedding, they both had clearly said that they loved each other. "Right, I love you" Hyunjin said, leaning down to catch Jisung's lip for a peck.

The both of them fell asleep on the bed but Jisung woke up after a few hours. Hyunjin was still sleeping soundly next to him. He tried to get himself off Hyunjin without waking him up. Slowly, he lifted Hyunjin's hand from his body and crawled out of his hold. He sat up and smiled at Hyunjin's sleeping figure, tucking some strains of hair behind his ear before reaching for something inside the drawer next to his bed. He pulled out a marker pen and set cross-legged on the bed. He took Hyunjin's hand, writing something on it ---- I'm sorry, I was mean to you before. 

He placed Hyunjin's hand back to where it was before sneaking out of his room. "Mother, are you cooking?" Mrs.Han jumped before turning around, her eye blinking in confusion. "Eh?" Did Jisung just called her mother?

"Why are you so surprised? You took care of me so well for years, I should respect you as a mother, shouldn't I?" Mrs.Han felt like crying, she never believed Jisung would ever call her that. It wasn't his imagination that Jisung had been treating her and her son well. He had really accepted them as his family. "Minsoo! come here and help us set up the table for dinner!" Jisung yelled when he heard the front door clicked. "Give me a second!" Minsoo shouted back from the living room.

Mrs.Han smiled widely. It felt nice to see this kind of change inside the house and Hyunjin coming here often probably wouldn't be that foreign to any of them anymore. They were like one big happy family.


	33. 33

Minho was cuddling with Chan when the both of them received a text from their juniors. Minho popped his head out of Chan's chest, pushing him away as he unlocked his phone. Chan was still sleeping but he quickly woke him up by kicking him off the bed. "Wake up!"

"What? Why?" Chan asked, quickly pulling his shirt on. "Hyunjin got in" Chan raised his eyebrow "got in what?" He cousin really process his thought as he had just woken up. He felt a bit dizzy after kicked off the bed. Minho groaned, "how can you forget? He applied to go into our university!"

Chan scurried off the floor, jumping into the bathroom. "What are you waiting for!? Get ready! We're taking him out to celebrate!", Minho threw himself on the bed. " after you shower! " He checked his phone again. Hyunjin sounded off in the text and he couldn't help but ask why. Hyunjin wasn't hood at hiding his feeling. Minho knew he was upset.

Jinnie, is there anything wrong?

Not long after, Hyunjin replied him.   
It's ji. He won't answer my call at all. I'm omw to his place now.

Jisung had also applied for the same university as Hyunjin and he should know whether he was accepted or not by now but not even his parents heard from him. Hyunjin had asked his parents and they told him. He wasn't answering any of their calls.

Hyunjin felt restless from the bottom pit of his stomach when he remembered how miserable Jisung was when he messed up his test a year ago. He never wanted to see him cry ever again and he never wanted Jisung to go through that nasty feeling again.

He didn't reply to Minho anymore after telling him they will meet later tonight and Minho had went back to his bed, informing the freshly out of shower chan that they weren't going out for now.

Hyunjin arrived at Seungmin's, hoping he was there. He wasn't at his parents but he shouldn't be hard to find. He often sleepover at Seungmin's or Jeongin's other than at his house. "You're not welcomed" Seungmin closed the door at him.

"Seungmin! Let me in!", he yelled, takimga few steps from the doorstep and looked up at the window on the second floor where he saw a figure snapping the curtain close. It was Jisung and he knew Jisung was trying to hide something from him.

" Seungmin! I'm knocking the door off if you don't open it now!" He said, taking another few steps and jumping before running to the door but Seungmin quickly opened it. "He's upstair" Seungmin slapped his forehead, he would be dead if Hyunjin really knocked the door off. How would he explain it to his his parents?

"Ji?!", Hyunjin barged into the room and saw Jisung sobbing on the bed. He rushed on the bed, engulfing Jisung in a hug while the smaller guy was glaring at Seungmin as if he had betrayed him. " what? He could have kicked the door off. I ain't buying a new door" Seungmin reasoned before he closed the door slowly, giving a thumbs up to Hyunjin.

"What's wrong, baby?" Hyunjin asked, cupping Jisung's face and showing kisses on his face. Jisung relaxed in his hand like a cat before he pushed Hyunjin away. "Stop" Jisung said as Hyunjin wiped his tears away. "Stop what?"

"Stop being so sweet" Jisung sobbed. He wanted to hide from Hyunjin if he can. He was really embarrassed. "You know I can't do that when I'm with you" Hyunjin kissed his forehead. Smiling genuinely at the love of his life. "Now, tell me what's wrong? Why didn't you answer my call?"

Jisung bit his lips, wiping the leftover tears on his cheeks. "I'm embarrassed" he rested his cheek on Hyunjin's palm. He didn't really care at this point. He should just be honest with Hyunjin of why he was avoiding everyone. "Why?"

"Because I cry again" Jisung pouted, as if Hyunjin didn't know he was a crybaby and in the first place, he shouldn't be that embarrassed because Hyunjin was a cry baby too. "Is t because of the university?"

Jisung hummed, holding Hyunjin's hand that was cupping his cheek, rubbing his cheek on them. "I got in"

"What?" Hyunjin blinked in confusion. He had really thought Jisung was crying because he wasn't accepted. "Then why are you crying?"

"Because I'm too happy?" Jisung pulled himself away from Hyunjin. "This is why I don't want to see you. It's dumb...I'm this happy just because I could study with you"

Hyunjin heaved a heavy sigh, pulling Jisung in for another hug. "You scared me! I thought you didn't get in! Don't scare me!" He scolded. To think Jisung had such a cute reason, he didn't even think about being mad anymore for avoiding him. Hell! How can he ever be mad at Jisung? Jisung was an angel. He was blessed to have such an angel to be his boyfriend.

"You think I'm that bad?! Of course, I got in! Did you think I didn't?!" Jisung flicked his forehead, grinning before wrapping his arms around Hyunjin's neck and his legs around his waist, straddling Hyunjin. "This is nice"

"But we should probably go now. Seungmin is probably annoyed" Hyunjin said, carrying Jisung and talking downstairs, trying to find Seungmin. "What if he go out because he is annoyed?" Jisung asked when they saw him at the kitchen counter, smiling at Jeongin who was holding his hand. "Or maybe not..."

The both of them giggled before walking out of his house. "Even the babies are getting along that much"

"And the hyungs are dating" Jisung shrugged. "Our power" he said, jokingly after Hyunjin put him down. "We're eating out with Minho and Chan tonight?"

"Yup, we probably needs to wear sunglasses tho. I still can't get use to them being too lovey dovey. It's burning my eyes" Hyunjin rubbed his eyes. He really hadn't expected them to date but Jisung saw this coming. Minho was always talking about Chan. How can he not?

"You're paying for my food tonight" Jisung said, talking Hyunjin's butt like a child. Hyunjin scoffed. "As if I don't buy you food often"

"It's so easy to get you to like me. It's all about food." What can Jisung do? He was a foodie and Hyunjin was dating him. He should bear with it.

"I'm going to eat a lot tonight and Hyunjin?" Hyunjin raised his head, Jisung took his hand, pulling out a marker pen. After the day he wrote the notes on Hyunjin's palm, he often do this. I love you. He wrote, smiling foolishly.

Hyunjin rolled his eyes hut the smile on his face was not left unseen by Jisung. Hyunjin cupped his face and leaned down, capturing Jisung's lips with his. "Me too. I love you too"

It was really nice to have someone who love you and take care of you. Had Jisung told himself from a year ago that he will be dating Hwang Hyunjin, he would have laughed but now, he seemed so happy, he couldn't even think about his past.

From a guy who as always sitting alone and avoiding his friends, always frowning at the corner of the classroom, continuously running from bullies to a guy whom had friends looking out for him, a smiley guy who always joke around with his friends and into someone who knew how to forgive himself.

Hyunjin made that happen. "I'm glad I meet you" he looked at Hyunjin with adoration in his eyes. Oh, how he had fallen in love with this guy.

-  
[The end]


End file.
